


Being (Half) Human

by deathbyfiction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Preacher, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Vampire Diaries (TV), True Blood
Genre: Bucky is a bro, F/M, Fix it with fanfiction because that's what heroes do, Infinity War is over, Marvel Universe, Nat is scary, Sam Wilson thinks he's got everything under control but actually its on fire, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Wolf, Tony is a Shit, Vampires, Werewolves, more fandoms as I go..., pop tarts, true blood - Freeform, unicorns might be real who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfiction/pseuds/deathbyfiction
Summary: In 2018 a band of heroes were sent to prison by a military court for a crime they didn't commit. They promptly escaped from a maximum security stockade to the underground. Today, still wanted by the government, they survive as soldiers of fortune. If you have a problem, if no one else can help, and if you can find them, maybe you can hire the A-Team





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first Marvel fic, I'm gonna update weekly, I hope.   
> I don't own any of these people...

I stared down at the matte black business card in my hand, reading the message and trying to work out if it was serious… there in bold red letters were the following words… 

In 2018 a band of heroes were sent to prison by a military court for a crime they didn't commit. They promptly escaped from a maximum security stockade to the underground. Today, still wanted by the government, they survive as soldiers of fortune. If you have a problem, if no one else can help, and if you can find them, maybe you can hire the A-Team

The world has gone to shit, actual shit, there’s no denying it. First Vampires came out of the coffin. Mutants, inhumans, banshees, super heroes, super soldiers, actual wizards and more that I haven’t heard of yet… Mankind were forced to face up to not being the only intelligent species on the planet. Secrets were outed all over the internet. Then aliens fell from the sky, literally. More than once. When the dust had settled, yes actual dust, people they… turned to dust, then they came back, as if nothing had happened… the Government, heralded by Donald Trump (whom I’m yet to be convinced was elected fairly) got scared, started rounding people up. You’re not human, you gotta dance to our beat, not your own. 

There were internment camps where the extraordinary could be monitored. There were serums that could reverse whatever it was that made you not human even if you were (as Lady Gaga said) born that way, after which you could go about your life as any other human would. Then there were the ‘underground’ factions. The rebels. The Misfits. The square pegs who were trying to fit into round holes. 

Me? I don’t rely on anybody, it’s always been that way. But it was getting harder and harder every day to fly under radars, to not raise questions. In the months following what had become known as the ‘Infinity War’ the abnormal parts of the human race were seeking help, seeking shelter, safety. I’d heard of a company giving legal advice in Hell’s Kitchen of all places. That’s where I’d gotten the card, from a blind lawyer called Matt. I told him my story and that’s what he gave me. Was that what he did for everyone that went to him? I’m not sure. A man named Foggy patted me on the back, and then a red head called Karen showed me out the door as quickly as she’d ushered me in, the next client going in as I left. 

I packed up what few possessions I had and headed out of the city. Into the woods. Into the wild. I have no idea what I was thinking. But I lasted six months. Then when I couldn’t take anymore of jumping at every sound that rustled outside my rented cabin I headed to the nearest phone booth, which was at a gas station, that had a strip club on the lot. Because that’s America everyone, oil and sex. They built the nation.   
I honestly had no idea what would happen when I called the number on the reverse of the card the lawyer gave me. But I knew I was desperate enough to ask for help. From whomever the 2018 version of the A Team were… 

The line rang three times, and each time felt like an eternity of trying to persuade myself to not put the phone back on the cradle and walk away

“Compound FM, you’ve got thirty seconds to give us the phrase that pays…” 

“I erm…” I couldn’t tell if this was a person or a recording

“Clock is ticking… tick tick tick tick tick” 

SHIT IT, erm… erm… say the first thing that comes to your mind, you’re dealing with someone who referenced eighties pop culture on their ‘business’ card “Help me Obi Wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope” 

“And we have a WINNER… we’ll be right there” 

“Wait, how do you know where I am?” 

There was a low chuckle then nothing but the dial tone, guess it was an actual person then?

I waited for what felt like forever, but according to my watch it was only thirty minutes by the phone booth, then with a heavy sigh I went to seek what would more than likely be god awful gas station coffee. It was as I was paying, cash - no paper trials, the weirdness started. The store clerk froze in place, as in they stopped in their tracks, suspended in time. Then the lights flickered and went out. 

“As you haven’t frozen I’m assuming you’re who I’m here for?” I turned around from the counter, debating whether to still leave the cash for my coffee and was met with the sight of a handsome black guy, dressed in non descript clothing, dark jeans, dark jacket, baseball cap pulled down as far as it would go without obstructing his vision “I’m Falcon, but you can call me Sam…”

“Jamie Sommers…” 

“Girl I know that’s not your real name” 

He was right, it wasn’t, but I hadn’t used my real name in so long “Lilith” 

“Just Lilith, like Cher?” 

“Like Cher” 

“Well then Lils your chariot awaits… also it’s probably best to not ask questions till we get to our destination” 

“So…” 

“What did I just say about questions? This bag yours?” I nodded and he picked up the large duffle that was languishing at my feet and started towards the door 

“Can I bring my coffee?” 

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t ask me a question but yes it’s fine… and DON’T ask about the people they’ll be fine once we’ve taken off” 

“Taken off?” 

“QUESTIONS QUESTIONS QUESTIONS” It took less than an hour, on a jet, that had just been oh so casually hovering behind the gas station, I’d not asked any questions as   
requested and ‘Sam’ had remained quiet until he requested permission to ‘enter’ into a communications device in the jet’s controls, then before my eyes, a town appeared from nowhere. Where there had been fields and fields and more fields there were now buildings. Streets. Stores. People. “Pretty cool huh? It’s the same technology that protects Wakanda from being visible to the outside world” 

“Wakanda?” 

“Lady have you been living under a rock?”

“Erm… I spend a lot of time in a science lab?” 

“Well then you are gonna LOVE this place, seriously…” The jet was ‘parked’ amongst a fleet of similar vehicles and Sam once again took my duffle bag and led me off on to the tarmac. No one stopped to look at me, everyone carried on as if this was an everyday occurrence. Maybe it was for the ‘A – Team’ whomever they turned out to be 

“Is that Bruce Banner?” I was certain my eyes were deceiving me “Sorry, questions” 

“No mind… we’re here now… Yup… YO Dr B… this is Lilith, just Lilith you know like Cher? Why are you here? You don’t usually come out to meet the newbies” 

“I was coming to meet Jamie Sommers” 

“That’s me” It came out literally as a squeak which had be go from slight blush at being within spitting distance of one of my science heroes to burning hotter than the sun if it landed on my face.

“Miss Sommers?” 

“Bruce, did you really think Jamie Sommers was her REAL name? Does she even LOOK like a Jamie Sommers?” 

“I guess not…” He looked me up and down carefully, then back to the folder he was carrying “This is you though right? Dr Jamie Sommers, biochemist? MIT doctorate?” 

“Erm… yes…” That’s who I HAD been for the past ten years

“See you around Lils…” called Sam but I didn’t see him, only heard him, Dr Banner picking up my holdall from the tarmac 

“OK then, you wanna follow me? We usually take the newbies into the processing centre but I think we’ll skip that step, Mr Murdock mentioned some months ago you may contact us so we pulled your information, what we could find of it that is”

I nodded, lost for words. He motioned for me to follow him into a large building, three stories high with COMPOUND 1 in illuminated ten foot tall letters above the entrance. I kept my eyes down as we wound out way through a maze of corridors, past what looked and smelt like labs eventually we stopped at a glass door behind which was a workshop and in that workshop was well… Tony Stark 

“Ahhh Dr Sommers, come in, LOVED your phrase that paid, good job I answered and not one of the senior citizens, we’re not up to Star Wars yet, I’ve explained the A Team though and they’re into it” he let out a satisfied chuckle “ANYWAY our mutual friend contacted us SIX MONTHS ago that you may be coming to us, so young lady you wanna explain what took you so long?” 

I was stood in the middle of Tony Stark’s lab, floundering like a fish out of water “I erm… don’t like to ask for help” 

“Well we are all for women’s lib around here but there’s really no shame in asking for help”

“Her name isn’t Jamie Sommers…” 

“No shit Bruce, I mean one she doesn’t look like a Jamie and TWO you’ve seen her files, before ten years ago Jamie Sommers didn’t exist so that should have been obvious… sorry, he’s incredibly self absorbed… ALSO and Bruce I’m frankly ashamed of you for NOT knowing that Jamie Sommers was the Bionic Woman… so what is your name and what are you?” 

“Lilith and I erm… well…” 

“Lilith huh? Lily? I’m gonna call you Lily… you can tell us its ok, we’ve got all sorts here” he waved the spanner he was holding in a circular motion

I’d never told anyone what I was, not ever, in all my time, I’d never needed to “Vampire” 

“There that wasn’t hard was it… We’ve got vampires here, they stick to themselves though, and boy oh boy are they broody… FRIDAY? can you call Sheriff Northman over here?” 

“Certainly Mr Stark” answered a disembodied voice that came from nowhere and everywhere 

“Sheriff Northman is the oldest vampire, which makes him in charge? Vampires have a lot of strange rules, don’t get me started on the werewolves” 

“Werewolves are a real thing?” 

“Yup, they’re ok I guess, the guy with the metal arm, he LOVES them, like LOVES them” 

(Guy. With. A. Metal. Arm?) I started to panic, not wanting to be torn apart on a full moon, or any other time for that matter, I avoided supernatural, enhanced, anyone that wasn’t one hundred percent human. Not because I’m a snob but because I just want to get on with my ‘life’. I picked up on a sensation, I call it… well its lame but I call it ‘whooshing’ because I’ve never come up with a better term for it. Its when a Vampire moves really fast, it’s not flying, but it’s not NOT flying. 

“Sheriff Northman is at the door Mr Stark” 

“Thanks FRIDAY… Oh god do I have to invite him in? How does this work?” 

“Don’t look at me, I don’t know about Vampire customs and rules, the big guy doesn’t like them” 

“I can hear you, and no you don’t have to invite me in, this place… the compound has different rules… I don’t however have the code to open this door so…” 

“FRIDAY open the door” 

I’d been stood with my back to the glass wall and door when the Sheriff arrived, I could sense though that he’d stopped whooshing… As the door opened, with a small whoosh of its own, I turned allowing me to see the Vampire. He was tall, blonde, handsome, smart grey suit (no tie though), if I had to guess I would say he was Scandinavian, there was something almost Viking about him. I’d known a few of those in the past. His gaze met mine, there was a look of shock on his face upon seeing mine, then confusion, then something almost akin to terror. I was rooted to the spot as he dropped to his knees in front of me “Your Highness…”


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter is short, they'll get longer

“Wasn’t expecting that…” 

“YOU HUMANS” it came out as a sneer towards the Drs “Never cease to amaze me in the WORST possible ways” He was still on his knees, head bowed, literally at my feet “HOW LONG have you had her here?” 

“Like ten minutes Sheriff, Sam picked her up from a gas station in the bum fuck middle of nowhere” 

“I can only apologise for your treatment your highness, I would have collected you myself but… forgive me… until I saw you I believed you to only be legend… yet here you are Lilith, in the flesh, the legends do not do you enough justice, your beauty is truly…” 

“Alright alright, please get up Sheriff, I’m sorry I think you’ve got me confused with someone else” I offered a hand to help him rise, of which he refused…

“You are Lilith though?” 

“I am… I mean that’s who I WAS when I was first… erm.. well… here” 

“Ok Lilith…” there was a low rumble, or rather growl from Sheriff Northman “Sorry, Your Highness, you wanna start at the beginning? Should I get snacks? Bruce you want some popcorn? Soda? Maybe some of that space weed Quill brought?” Head shake, eye roll respectively 

I took a deep breath in, it had been a long time since I told my story. I decide keep it short… for all our sakes “I wasn’t born here, on earth, I was born in Asgard, there vampires are not… well not what they are here, a war broke out, started by a woman named Hela, daughter of Odin, the King of Asgard” the looks exchanged between the three men do not go unnoticed by me but they let me carry on “My parents sent myself and my brother, Hades, to live on Midgard aka earth, you know here… that was… in earth years… over two thousand years ago… something happened though when myself and my brother travelled here, or perhaps it was my parents wishes for us to be separated, I never heard from him again… I do not know if he still lives… I preferred to not live as a vampire but as a human, I am after all half human in your biological terms” 

“She’s like Blade” I noticed Sheriff Northman visibly tense at that statement 

“All the powers and none of the weaknesses?” 

“That’s the one” 

“Your Highness, again my apologies, had I have known that you were real and not a bible story I would have sought you out, you’ll lodge with me in my part of the compound and…” 

“Bible story?” 

“There’s a vampire BIBLE? Just when I think shit can’t get wilder, shit gets wilder, Bruce you SURE you don’t want popcorn” Tony used his hands to shovel yet more food in his mouth 

“TONY, you wanna tell her about Asgard or shall I? Sheriff?” both men shrugged at Dr Banner’s question “I will then seeing I was… there… Your Highness” 

“Lily is fine” I actually quite liked it, much less vampiric than Lilith 

“Asgard is gone, destroyed by Hela, but not the time she tried when you were sent here, Thor and Loki… they tried to stop her, Odin… died… and so did the majority of the population of Asgard… now they live in NEW Asgard which is in the Norwegian mountains, it’s incredible, and like the Compound and Wakanda it is protected from the outside world, I’m sure Thor would welcome you should you want to join them?” 

“I have only ever lived with humans Dr Banner, nothing… supernatural… there was one time in Vienna but that was science, not supernatural, and its been so long since I was on Asgard it’s no longer my home, or rather was my home, more birth place… Sheriff, is my brother still on earth?” 

“No… he… well it’s a long story” 

“WAIT I have a question” 

“When DON’T you have a question Mr Stark?” 

“If HER” Tony pointed a popcorn stickied hand toward me “and her brother are you know like Vampire CHRISTS or whatever, are you all descended from them? Is she like your… you know, Grandma? No offence” 

“None taken, but I have never made another, as I said, I have lived as a human, apart from being ageless, I have never used my Vampirism as a tool, I’m sure my brother though…” 

“He was not my maker” 

“Your what?” 

“Maker, when a Vampire creates another Vampire” 

“Oh right, so you weren’t born a Vampire like Lily here?” 

“No Dr Banner, I was made, in Sweden in the 1050 AD, my maker was Vampire from a witch’s curse, he’d wanted eternal life… he… he…” 

“Ok sore point there bud? No need to go on, but that explains why Lily can walk around in daylight and all that jazz, unlike the rest of you, apart from Blade” 

“Who or WHAT is a Blade?” 

“A hunter your highness, although he was born Vampire he choses to hunt our kind, or rather did, a truce was drawn and now he lives, like you as human, although he holds a seat on our council for dealing with Vampire… matters” 

“Well Lily this has all been incredibly educational but I’m out of snacks, and I take it you won’t want to live with the other Vampires” I shook my head “And I don’t want to put you in with everyone else, Bruce is chomping at the bit to ask you about your bio chemistry so you wanna stay with us in Tower Two?” 

The Sheriff rolled his eyes as I answered “Tower Two?” 

“Its where I live, Bruce, Sam who you met, a few other Avenger type people, not Clint or Scott though they live with their families on the edges of the Compound, is that ok? You can have Wanda’s old room, she’s in a cottage with Vision now, it’s not got a coffin do you need a coffin?” 

“MR STARK” 

“DO NOT give me that tone Sheriff, I know for a FACT that you do indeed sleep in a coffin, in the basement of your bar, you and erm… Pam, so forgive me if its presumptuous to ask Lily who is apparently Vampire Mary Magdolin if she needs a coffin” 

“I don’t need a coffin, a bed is just fine” 

“Your Highness I would be honoured if you would visit me soon, I have much to tell you…” The Sheriff took my hand, raising it to his lips and adorning the back of it with a kiss and with that he *whooshed* into the night air 

“I hate it when he does that…” Tony picked up my bag from the floor and started leading me towards the door, Bruce now ensconced in… something, simply nodded in my direction “Your birthmark looks like half a star is that a vampire deity thing too?” 

“Oh erm no, just a birthmark” I pulled my sleeve further down to cover it again 

“Its just I’ve seen it somewhere before is all…”


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am Steve Rogers

“I just don’t understand how hoe has become a term for a loose woman” 

“No one says loose woman anymore Buck” 

“This music is still awful” 

“Wanda says its empowering” 

“How is shouting about being a Boss Ass Bitch empowering?” 

I had followed Mr Stark to a tower structure that was next to the other building I’d been in to where I’d been shown to a room, a large although sparse, comfortable room with its own bathroom. The bed was inviting with crisp white linens. And was the most comfortable thing I’d had the pleasure of laying on in a long time. I’d have slept longer but loud hip hop and conversations woke me up. Mr Stark had warned me that the room was opposite Steve Rogers (Captain Rogers / America) and another room housing a James Buchannan Barnes (Bucky / The Winter Solider, dependent on the time of day apparently) and that being war veterans and people that had experienced some weird traumatic shit (his words not mine) they were prone to sleep problems, night terrors, insomnia… if any of that had happened I’d slept straight through it. They’d been out ‘on patrol’ when I’d settled in for the night and everyone else was otherwise occupied, not that I was in any fit state to be introduced to anyone else. Discovering you’re the protagonist of a Vampire BIBLE is quite enough to make anyone’s head spin. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.   
I literally could not be bothered to get dressed, I’d thrown the majority of my clothes, which wasn’t many, I’d been travelling light, into a washer that was part of a large kitchen just down the hall from my new room. And when I had struggled with how to start the machine, the disembodied voice had spoken out and guided me through it assuring me that if I pushed the advised sequence of buttons, by morning I’d find my laundry clean AND dry. This meant that I was going to meet new people in whilst wearing my Adventure Time Pyjamas, wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be the last.   
Thankfully there was just the two people in the kitchen, the two people I assumed to be Steve and Bucky. 

“Well… hello… erm… Your Highness?” I thought Tony had said “Bucky” had a metal arm? Instead the person I was assuming was Bucky (my recollection of WWII history was sketchy but I did remember that Captain America was blonde, and this guy had shoulder length brown hair) was one armed, and wearing what looked like a plaid scarf and a romper suit? “Oh… sorry, now I don’t have to wear the arm all the time I take it off to sleep, did we wake you up? I thought vampires slept all day?” 

“Erm…” 

“Bucky, stop with the questions” 

“Sorry but ok one more… why does your nightwear have pictures of cartoon dogs on them?” 

“It’s Adventure Time Buck, I’ve watched it with Clint’s kids, it’s a cartoon, but one that’s really for adults…” He was headed towards me now, all six foot of Captain America, was he always so… so… rugged? With the beard, he didn’t have that in WWII “Sorry, this is Bucky, he erm… asks a lot of questions, and you are apparently a vampire god? Hi I’m Steve Rogers” 

“Lily is fine” I took the hand he’d extended towards me in a greeting… as my skin slid next to his, our hands locking together it was like being hit with a bolt of blue, everything got too hot, too cold, too fast too slow, my vision started to blur around the edges. I looked down at our adjoined hands, noticing one particular detail “Huh, well would you look at that…” I was unconscious before I hit the floor. 

I’m not sure how long I’ve been out for, not long, I hope. I’m hyper aware though that I’m on a soft surface not the cold hard floor. Which means someone moved me. Embarrassing.

“So, which one of you two dumb fucks did this?” 

“Nat look, we didn’t do ANYTHING, well I didn’t do anything, Stevie… being the ever polite gentleman shook her hand and then she… you know… fainted… I didn’t even know vampires COULD faint, I thought they were technically… dead” 

“She’s Asgardian, biologically she’s half human so… yes she can faint, for all kinds of reasons, hunger being one of them…” I heard two sets of footsteps move backwards away from me “Wait…” I felt a warm hand around my wrist rotating it “Steve this is the same as your birthmark right?” Footsteps move closer “I’m betting when you shook her hand they joined together? Did you feel anything?” 

“An electric shock? I figured it was static” 

“FRIDAY call Sheriff Northman” 

“Ugh PLEASE do not call Sheriff Northman” I opened my eyes, realised I was laid on the couch in the open plan living area, three sets of eyes were looking down on me. Steve, Bucky and a blonde woman who I guessed was Nat. 

“Well hey there… Your Highness…” 

“My name is Lilith, please call me Lily and I’m not a deity or whatever that Sheriff guy thinks… what happened?” I sat up my head spinning slightly 

“I’m Natasha, please call me Nat and I’m not sure, you fainted I guess, Steve moved you to the couch seeing as Bucky has only one arm this morning” 

“I can do more with one arm than you can with two NATALIA” 

“Whatever JAMES… Lily when did you last… eat?” 

“Yesterday at the gas station when that Sam guy picked me up… and I don’t eat people or animals so… I’m a vegan” 

“A vegan vampire, well now I’ve heard everything, morning all, what did you two fuck heads do to the vampire queen?” 

“Morning Sam… and nothing, I shook her hand and she fainted” 

“Sam come look at this…” Nat grabbed my wrist in one hand and motioned for Steve to step closer and hold out his hand “I’m not connecting them right now seeing as she fainted last time but LOOK” 

I could see it now more clearly, two halves of a star, my left his right, both the same shades of red. I’d been born with mine, but his could have been an injury, a burn, purely coincidence… 

“Well fuck me, I think I know what that is… FRIDAY could you call Stephen over here please?” 

“Who is Stephen?” I was prepared to meet SOME people in my pyjamas, I wasn’t prepared to faint and then have LOADS of people gathered around me. Crowds make me anxious.

“Stephen Strange” 

I laughed, louder than I should have “Stephen Strange is dead, I should know, I was one of his students, he vanished a few years ago” 

“That I did Miss Sommers, but I didn’t die…” I watched with shock and awe as a spinning spark encompassed portal opened behind the couch I was sat on and out from it stepped Stephen Strange, wearing a cloak? And looking like a… wizard? “Now, I understand you’ll have questions as I do too, I was unaware that you, apparently a vampire, was training in my hospital, surrounded by blood” 

“Vegan vampire Doc” Sam raised his hands in placation 

“RIGHT well first time for everything then, so your real name is Lilith…” 

“Lily” 

“Lily, and you’re not only a vampire but a vampire deity?” 

“Can we talk about what Lily is and isn’t later? Stephen I need you to look at these…” Sam returned to the most pressing matter in hand, or rather on hand(s) and motioned at the marks on mine and Steve’s hands 

“Well… Captain were you born with yours? Its not a scar? A burn?” 

“It’s always been there, I called it smudge back in the day, his identifying mark” explained Bucky “I knew how to find him in a crowd if I lost him, told him to just raise his hand and I’d look for the smudge” 

“And Lily?” 

“Always been there, born with it, I just assumed it was a birth mark” 

“It’s a soul mark” 

“A what now Doc?” 

“You are all familiar with the Multiverses, but I’m guessing Lily isn’t… it’s where…” 

“An infinite number of other universes exist with other parallels to this one?” I’d done some brief reading on it after the whole Infinity War thing happened and was solved by playing with the multiverse travel scenario. 

“Correct, well in some of the other universes people are born with marks that are used to identify themselves to their… soul mates” I met Steve’s gaze and looked back to the Dr “Some of them have marks that are the first words their match will speak to them, which yes before you ask can be ridiculous things like ‘why don’t you just fuck off’… in others they are born with clocks that count down, some with map coordinates, some with… as you and the Captain have… are symbols” 

“Couldn’t have been anything else huh Stevie? Had to be a star…” 

“But neither me or Lily live in another universe, we live in this one” 

“Sometimes things cross over, but I’m sure this is a coincidence, or maybe not only time will tell, now if you don’t need me for anything else, I shall take my leave, Lily, we’ll meet again soon please, come to my library whenever you want… farewell” he clasped his hands together and then pulled them apart creating another portal which he stepped through, disappearing from the room. 

“I erm…” 

“Well…” 

“You two are so cute, you should go on a date at least, soul mark huh?” Tony made everyone jump as he seemed to appear as instantly as the Dr had just left 

“Stevie… my Stevie all grown up and betrothed” 

“I erm…” 

“Well…”


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IKR? another chapter, I'm happy and slightly drunk, apparently this makes for good writing conditions

“Take my hand… you can reach it… Bucky… Bucky… BUCKY” Snow, mountains, cold, swiftly moving freight train. Me clinging to a bar on the outside of the train watching Sargent Barnes fall into a snowy ravine “BUCKY” 

After my *swooning* episode, I’d spent my first day at the ‘Compound’ being shown round and introduced to as many people as possible by Wanda aka the Scarlett Witch who’d taken it upon herself to make sure ALL newbies settled into the town. She was nice, I liked her. I never made friends easily, constantly weary of other people. Humans are so fragile and compared to me have a remarkably short lifespan. It wasn’t worth getting to know them, you’d spend years building friendships only for them to then… die. Plus having to explain why my hair never greyed or skin never wrinkled was something I avoided like a plague. As for romantic partners? Ditto. Sexual part-ners were always a one time only thing.

The town itself was something I’ve never seen before. As opposed to some kind of refugee camp there were houses, stores, cafes, bars, restaurants. I was also assured I could order items from the internet which using a PO Box nearby outside the protective shield.  
I was given clearance level seven, although I wasn’t entirely sure what that actually meant. But I could get access into the labs used by Dr Banner and Mr Stark which is where I was going to be spending most of my time. I would continue the work I’d been doing on the outside. 

I’d fallen into bed early, the Tower was devoid of people, I guessed they were off doing whatever it was the Avengers did so I didn’t look for people. Plus after being more socially interactive than I had been in over six months I was exhausted. Only I wasn’t in for a peaceful night’s rest as I’d ex-perienced the one before… 

“It’s ok Doll I’m here…” 

“BUCKY” 

“Yup it’s me” 

“What the hell is going on, is your boy sexing your soul mate Steve?” 

“Does it look like he is?” 

“Sounds like he is… as she’s in bed with him… screaming his name…” 

I felt myself being pulled into a sitting position, an arm wrapped around me. The room was normal temperature, the mountains had gone, and I was stationary sat in bed not on moving train “The fuck?”

“You tell me your highness, I was just reading in my room when you start hollering my name” 

“It was so…” I looked at my hands “… real” up to the end of my bed where Steve and Sam were stood, both wearing Captain America pyjamas? I must still be dreaming “…. There was a…” 

“A what?” Steve took a seat on the end of my bed, keeping his distance 

“A train, it was cold, fuck me it was cold… and you… you…”

“Fell?”

“Yeah”

“How much do you know about the Howling Commandos?”

“Who the fuck are the Howling Commandos?” 

“Right… this is too weird, I’ll let you two fill Lils here in on her nightmare, but perhaps someone should do some research into this whole ‘soul mark’ thing before Steve starts having nightmares about eating people” 

“I never ate anyone…” 

“Well nightmares about eating bunnies then, whatever, I’m going the fuck to bed, night”

I pulled myself away from Bucky, feeling embarrassed “I don’t usually dream…” 

“Its not a dream as much a memory” explained Steve

“You fell off a train?” 

“Yup” 

“And Steve had to watch?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Jesus” 

“You want me to stay in here with you tonight Princess?” 

“Bucky…” it was harmless really but there was a real warning tone to the way Steve said his friend’s name 

“Erm… no… thanks…” 

“Ok well if you need us, just feel free to shout my name, again” Bucky and Steve stood up and off my bed heading out the door, Steve lingered for a moment longer giving me a courteous nod before closing the door behind him. Eventually I fell back into a dreamless sleep. Waking totally not ready for the day ahead, defence training.

All new recruits had to undergo a day of defence training. Those with powers were taught how to use them in defence, to wield unruly abilities. Werewolves and Vampires didn’t really need defence training seeing as they could rip someone limb from limb if they wanted. Apart from me. I’d never really used my ‘strength’ despite my two millennium on earth. I’ll admit that I do *whoosh* from time to time because it’s convenient and I enjoy a heightened sense of balance, being more nimble than the average human but that was as far as it went. I never tore through the woods taking down animals with my bare hands to feed on, when I was still feeding on blood I set traps. Then when blood bags, donated by willing volunteers came into play I didn’t need to do that anymore. And now, with my work in biochemistry I didn’t even need to so much look at blood unless it was coming from an injury. In short I am a lazy vampire, who will fully admit to being a bit of a wimp when it comes to fighting. I was terrified of myself mostly, what if I let the vamp out the bag and she never went back? Or I hurt someone and went on some kind of blood fuelled rampage? 

And seeing as I was going to be more A team than B team, and no one needed to be out saving the world from itself today, I was going to be trained by Bucky. He’d taken it upon himself to mercilessly tease me over my calling of his name the night before in order to try and get a rise out of me. At least I hadn’t been forced into spandex, instead I had my hair up, leggings and sports bra on, taped hands? Not sure why he’d insisted on doing that… 

“OK your ladyship, come at me” 

“No… look I don’t need to do this…” 

“SO when a army of whatever the shit happens next your gonna hide behind your *cough* Soul Mate *cough* Steve *cough*? Because I tell you what girl I have tried to hide behind Steve and it ain’t good, that mother fucker has ZERO fight style and prances like a ballerina when he runs… then there’s the parkour, basically what I’m saying is if there’s a fight, stay AWAY from Steve Rogers” 

“Yeah ok thanks for the commentary Sam” 

Because OF COURSE a slew of people had come to sit in the gym and watch and possibly bet on me getting my ass handed to me by Bucky, including Sheriff Northman “Sargent Barnes you are picking a fight you cannot win, she will tear you limb from limb without blinking an eye” 

“I won’t, I don’t think I can… I’ve never you know… vamped out” 

“Maybe a weapon is more her style…” called Nat sipping an iced latte, there was a Starbucks here, only being a town owned and founded by Tony Stark it was called Starkbucks and had Iron Man instead of the mermaid. 

“I’m sure she doesn’t need one… come on Lilith, you got this… just… what makes you vamp out?” 

“Nothing” Over the centuries I’d learnt to control my emotions, dampen them down, sad, happy, anger, fear, I had evolved myself to not be ruled by my heart. Ever. 

“What about if we bust open a blood bag?” offered Sam

“I think I’d hurl” 

“You are possibly the WORST vampire ever” remarked Tony followed by a low growl from Sheriff Northman 

“Choosing to live among humans had led to this…” 

“Shut it Northman” 

“Sargent your choice of furry friends is starting to rub off on you, so surly” 

“Come on Lily give me your war face” 

“Argh” Bucky just laughed at me

“You’re about as terrifying as a kitten right now Lily fight him, take a swing” HOW does Tony Stark always have snacks? Where do they come from? Does someone follow him round with a trolley? 

Steve entered the gym, also drinking a coffee, dressing in training gear, because obviously he was here to work out like a real life person. Unlike me. Bucky saw my vision shift to Steve and using every ounce of speed he had so he could use the element of surprise he leapt at Steve sending the coffee spilling everywhere, limbs tangling, strings of curse words turning the air blue, Bucky had been trying to push my buttons all morning and now? NOW it was working. What was wrong with me? I never cared, about anything, or anyone, but Bucky had Steve on his knees in a headlock using his metal arm and I could hear Steve’s heart rate dropping and his breathing slowing. 

A sound erupted, a feral, terrifying sound, a growl that felt like it was summoning the hounds of hell. A sound that apparently had come from me. 

“Sargent Barnes I’d step back if I were you…” 

“I’m just getting started Sheriff…” 

“She WILL hurt you, and neither you nor I will be able to stop her”

Bucky’s arm tightened once again around Steve’s neck. His lips were starting to go blue “Help me” 

It was barely a whisper but it may as well have been shouted down a megaphone that was attached directly to my eardrum. My vision started to fade around the edges but here was too much adrenaline coursing through me to pass out (again). I felt and heard ripping as my previously redundant fangs tore through the flesh of my gums, I let out another snarl, all I could see was Bucky’s smug face, although smug was fast becoming terror.

“Her eyes have gone black” 

“I’d release the Captain if I were you Sargent” 

“Just… come on Princess, you’re gonna need to stop me before I snap his neck, and don’t think I won’t” 

“Lily… please” Steve pleaded in a whisper only for my ears 

I sprang forwards, and with a strength I didn’t know I possessed, ripped Bucky’s metal arm from its socket and used it to punch him in the face 

“There’s my girl… yeah come on Lily punch me” 

I’d thrown the arm in the direction of the gathered masses sending them scattering and was ready to rip his head clean off his shoulders when hands stronger than mine stilled me “OK, it’s alright, Lily look at me…” I thrashed against the presence “LOOK AT ME” I pulled away again “LILITH” I still thrashed, over powering whomever was trying to still me “Sheriff Northman” 

“OH NO this was all your idea, now you must endure the consequences of over two thousand years of pent up Vampire rage” 

“Lily… now listen to me, apparently you’re my soul mate, and Bucky… well as much of a fucking idiot he’s being right now means more to me in this strange world than most… please don’t hurt him… now look at me” I let my eyes move from Bucky on his knees on the matt up to Steve’s gaze, looking into his eyes was like a pouring ice on a burn “… there… its ok… breathe… breathe…” I felt my fangs retract and gauging by Steve’s softening expression my eyes had returned to their normal green colour 

“OH MY GOD” I looked back down at Bucky, noticing his face was red with bruises already starting to form, blood coming from his nose and mouth “BUCKY I am SO SORRY… FUCK” 

“No harm no foul doll… I’m proud”

“Barnes, lab … arm… now” Tony sighed heavily “FRIDAY line up a Video Call with Princess Shuri please, and notify Peter I’m gonna speak to her, I’ll need him to translate” He left the gym muttering about ‘dammed teenagers, speaking a different language” wit Bucky hot on his heels clutching his arm, which was sparking ever so slightly 

“Steve…” 

“It’s alright Lily, SOMEONE…” he looked poignantly towards to viewers of our flight “should have warned Lily that Bucky plays dirty” 

“I could have killed him” 

“But you didn’t and next time we won’t let it get that far” 

“NEXT TIME?!?” 

“OK who had odds on the Queen ripping Barnes arm off and beating him with it” 

“OH me I did, I did…” Everyone looked up to see Clint sitting happily in the rafters above the gym floor “… thanks Lily” 

“You’re welcome?” 

“Right Lily… you ready to go again?” Steve stood in a fighting stance in front of me “Don’t worry about me… I can do this all day”


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steebs POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as kind of a "filler" chapter... I was trying to busy myself in the lead up to the England game tonight

I am Steve Rogers. 

And weird shit happens to me all the time. 

First of all I became… well me… then I fought Hydra and ended up frozen for seventy years. Then you know… aliens, Hydra (again), my friends (although those wounds are now *mostly* mended) and THEN you guessed it aliens (AGAIN). 

BUT nothing, is as weird as the five foot eleven, brown haired, green eyed, two thousand year old vampire deity that’s currently sleeping across the hall from me. We are literally two halves of a whole (star). Even though I got a fairly large electric shock the first time we touched (probably enough to knock out a *normal* human) I put it down to static from her shuffling along the carpeted floor in fluffy bed socks. Then the dreams started. 

I’m not a stranger to “wet dreams”, I’m still a human male. It happens. But NORMALLY they’re not so vivid. Not like living in a porno clip. Also, side note, I love porn and I silently thank Nat everyday for telling me about it. It’s the best. The first dream I had was the night I heard that someone called Jamie Sommers might be coming to us for help, that was six months ago. Then when Jamie Sommers arrived and turned out to be Lilith (just one name like Cher, Pepper gave me a Cher lesson), that’s when things got really graphic. Do I have a subconscious crush on my *soul mate*? Well clearly some part of my brain certainly thinks I do. I’m pretty sure everyone has noticed my blushes when I have to be within ten foot of her. I’ve started avoiding her first thing on am morning so I can *ahem* compose myself from whatever erotic visions my brain has brought me in the night before I have to face her. 

And when it’s not the erotic visions, its dreams so clear I swear I was there. Only I couldn’t have been. Because not only were they from places I’d never been but from times when I didn’t exist. Ancient Greece, Rome, Egypt, Renaissance Italy, science experiments in Victorian Geneva, the Industrial Revolution in England. Then major events I missed while I was in the ice. Woodstock, the Moon Landing, Berlin Wall, Apartheid, Wall Street, Disco, and so much more. Like my own personal history lessons. SO powerful they were an assault on my senses, I could feel, taste and smell as well as see everything. Through what I assumed to be Lily’s eyes. 

“Steve” 

I could vaguely hear Bucky calling my name, it took me a moment to now realise it wasn’t WWII or that he wasn’t the soldier, that he was Bucky and I was Steve and it was 2018, we live in the Compound, everything is ok, everything is OK “MMmmm?” 

“Wake up shit head” 

“What? Why?” My conscious was coming back in to play allowing me to sense a flash of light accompanied by the *fake* sound that cameras made now when they snapped a photo 

“Because you’re floating four foot in the air is why…” 

“WHAT?” my eyes flew open and I fell back on to my bed with a thud, like when you startle awake from falling as you drift off to sleep. Only I really had fallen. Given the loud sound that happened as my body hit the bed, and then the bed bouncing off the floor a couple of times “Well that’s new…” 

“No shit” 

“How did you know?” 

“FRIDAY woke me up, told me you were experiencing some kind of night terror” We all have them, the night terrors, some worse than others “What I didn’t expect was to find you… FLOATING… mumbling about Egypt” 

“I was dreaming” 

“Must’ve been some dream Stevie” 

“Yeah it was… FRIDAY?” 

“Yes Captain Rogers?” 

“Can you tell me what Lily is doing right now?” 

“Her Highness is sleeping Captain” 

“Is she floating too?” 

“No she remains on the bed” 

“Thanks FRIDAY” 

“My pleasure… Captain” 

“You think the floating is a soul mate thing? Have you done ANY reading about it yet?” 

“Nope” 

“Well jeez dude maybe you should, before you float off like a blimp and we have to get Tony to suit up and go catch you… I’m going back to bed” 

“Night fuck face” 

“Yeah… yeah… love you too Cap” 

Sleep returned easily and thankfully dream free. 

I’d not particularly seen Lily since the day she pulled Bucky’s arm right off and beat him around the head with it. I’ll admit I did egg her on my feigning my helplessness ever so slightly but I was still proud of her for taking down Bucky in such vengeful fashion. And it was me who’d talked her out of her rage. I was scared. I’ll admit that. And I’ve been in a small space when the Hulk has decided to make an appearance. But Lily with black eyes, snarling fangs and making feral demonic sounds was way more terrifying. I’d helped her a little with being able to block a hit without turning back into her vampiric self but it’d been decided that weapons really were more her *thing*. Specifically a gun, just a little one, nothing big or heavy, not the rocket launcher Bucky tried to persuade her to shoot Sam with. She had killer aim, literally, hitting every target put before her. And now I felt better than if something came through the shield of the Compound she could put a bullet between its eyes without blinking. 

She’d mentioned, after being with us for a fortnight and recycling the same few outfits (not that I’d noticed or anything) that she had a storage unit in the outskirts of Los Angeles. I’d offered to take her but been told by the powers that be aka Tony and Fury that due to the *weirdness* that has been occurring between myself and Lilith since her arrival that we couldn’t go alone. We had to have a chaperone. It was Sam who came with us. Bucky couldn’t be persuaded into a Quin Jet away from one Derek Hale, a broody Alpha Werewolf who Bucky had taken a strong liking to. They spent afternoons listening to, what I thought I was god awful, whining overly heavy guitar music. It was called emo, Bucky had gone emo. Nat said it was bound to happen. So while he was trying to out bench press a werewolf with his metal arm I was aboard the jet in my most inconspicuous clothing, ditto with Sam. Lily was in a shield issued training suit that she’d been given after literally spilling coffee on every item of clothing she had within two days. 

“Why don’t you just use the holographic masks like Nat did?” 

“You ever look at my Cap helmet?” 

“I guess…” she was sat behind me as I flew the jet, Sam sat opposite her reading on his Kindle. Gotta say, BIG fan of the Kindle. And the iPad Pro and pencil. All I have to remember is a charger these days, not sharpeners and erasers and bookmarks. Despite what people may think, I’ve adapted to twenty first century technology very well. 

“WELL, I used to get panic attacks when I was a… when I was smaller… because of my asthma… so when they made the Cap helmet that’s why the bottom of my face was still visible, despite no more asthma a full mask still brought on panic attacks, I’ve tried wearing the holographic masks and it was just a huge suffocating anxiety inducing mess, so baseball cap and beard” 

“I like the beard…” I turned around to look at Lily, she was nose deep in some research notes that she’d felt the need to bring with her. She’d not even looked up when she said it. Sam just snorted. 

“In the forties, before I went into the ice, the only people who had beards were sailors and that was only because razors weren’t really practical to take to sea, I wanted to try something different, I dunno… Makes me feel more like Steve Rogers and LESS like Captain America” 

“It’s a good look, I once tried to grow a beard, gave up after two centuries when not even a whisker sprouted” 

If I’d have just taken a drink I’d have spat it all over the controls of the jet. Apparently living for two millennium made for excellent sarcasm 

“Can you change your appearance or are you… stuck?” 

“I can alter the appearance of my hair, you know cut it, dye it, I can remove my body hair but, tattoos are a nope, they heal over, piercings literally come out… I can turn myself into a bat though” 

“HOLD UP… GIRL we spent a day training you in self defence when really what you’re telling me is that you don’t need to be able to pull a gun or rip Bucket’s arm off and beat him with it… not that I didn’t IMMENSLEY enjoy that… but you can turn into A BAT and fly away?” 

“It’s not that simple… it’s more like misdirection” 

“OK try us” 

“Sam… confined space… me flying… let’s not huh?” 

“Put it on autopilot because this I need to see and it stay between us, I’d like to fuck with some people… FRIDAY privacy settings” 

“Denied” 

“FRIDAY is there any chance you can keep a secret?” 

“That I can do Mr Wilson” 

“Good… go on then Your Highness” 

I tapped on the autopilot and turned the pilots chair around. Lily had stood up towards the back of the jet, Sam was literally on the edge of his seat. 

“What do you see?” 

She’s beauty, she’s grace, she might punch me in the face (is what I see) “You…” 

“Ok good… keep looking” I watched as her body dissolved into a mass of swirling black smoke, so thick it should choke me, it should burn the inside of my nose with the smell of it but there was nothing, it was there though, wasn’t it? “Now what do you see?” Lily’s voice floated to my ears but I could no longer see her even though I could hear her, the smoke was clearing and in its place was a small black bat, with red eyes shining like lasers and very prominent white pointed fangs, hovering in the air, wings flapping rapidly “Hello?” 

I fell backwards, Sam toppled out of his seat and on to the floor “OH god, this is how I die isn’t? my big mouth caused me to be bitten by a vampire bat” 

“I’m not gonna bite you Sam” there was her voice again but the bat’s mouth was not moving “I’m gonna stop now…” the black smoke swirled again and thankfully when it cleared this time Lily was stood back where she had been moments earlier. Star *soul mark* still on her hand. Eyes still red like a bat though…

“Your eyes…” 

“Shit it…” she screwed her face up, looking more adorable than terrifying (get it together Rogers, jeez) “… better?” 

Eyes that shone like emeralds were back where they should be “Yeah…” I could feel my stupid lopsided smile going over my face 

“You’re never gonna tell us how you do that are you?” 

“Girl’s gotta have some secrets…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are <3


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let the *drama* commence

“Yo Cap…”

“Buck… watch your left hook there… Hey Sam what’s up?”

“Have you two not spent enough of your lifetimes practising knocking people the fuck out?”

“Shut it pigeon boy… and yes but you know before a metal arm and two doses of super soldier juice… STEEB for fucks sake, ON YOUR LEFT”

“So that’s where… you know what never mind… ANYWAY as you’re totally unconcerned about your soul mark… I had a conversation with Sam and Dean about it, seeing as you know they’re the encyclopaedia of weird shit”

“The hunters?”

“That’s them… so it turns out Dean has a soul mark, a tattoo he was born with, a wing and then one day this other guy turns up, Castiel… some *supernatural* shit happens and through a series of events that somehow involve the removal of shirts it transpires that Castiel has the opposing wing”

“So two questions, one Castiel is a guy?”

“I THINK he’s technically an angel”

“Do angels have dicks? They didn’t in Dogma”

“Bucket with the tone lowering… but yes I assume so… second question and don’t say *fondue*”

“I honestly don’t know where the whole Steve being a prudish virgin came from, I mean dude went from twink to twunk and got all kinds of *action* men and women alike”

“And you…”

“That was ONE time, and I just wanted to… *experiment*”

“So you two DID have sex?”

“It was a drunken fumble in an alleyway outside a bar in Paris… but Castiel and Dean are… betrothed”

“Betrothed? Jesus fucking Christ Steve, we live in 2018, learn to speak like it’s 2018”

“Well… being hunters and whatever I guess its not easy and they’re not always together, but yes, so MAYBE you should take YOUR soul mate on a date? Even if its all just coincidence yada yada yada just do it huh?”

“She’s two thousand years old… I mean I’m not THAT experienced”

“Captain America having performance anxiety now that is something I didn’t think I’d ever be having a conversation about… but you two don’t have to *fondue* just… a conversation… a coffee… move past making out with your old dame’s niece and all that because of all the dumb shit Cap, that may have been the dumbest…”

I have no concept of time. It’s from having lived for so long. I mean I look at clocks and use a watch for when I need to be places and for timing experiments but weeks, months, years they all pass by in a different way to me. I can blink and a decade has gone by. So when I realised I’d been at the Compound for a whole month when it only felt like a week it was no surprise to me.

I’d thrown myself into work with Dr Banner, Tony drifted in and out, mostly leaving us to what we were working on. Back in the sixties I created a compound, a single pill that could produce a pint of universal donor blood when it had water added to it. I took it to supress my vampiric appetite. Obviously the wider spread use of said compound was more heroic. Meaning it could be used in the field. In battle. Which was apparently what the A Team were currently embroiled in.

Not all enhanced were *good* people, some of them, created by still operating branches of HYDRA and other factions positively fought against not only the government but the Avengers too. And BEING *good* people the Avengers went to try and neutralise any situation that looked to be getting out of hand to save members of the public and whoever else was getting in the way of whatever dastardly plan was being cooked up.

Including Steve, my apparent soul mate, he was out there. He’d been gone for two weeks. I know this because Bruce told me shortly before Wanda came into mine and Bruce’s lab, screaming my name. She was dirtied and bloodied, a wild look in her eyes

“Lily I need you to come to medical… NOW”

“I’m not a *medical* Dr, Helen is there you don’t need me, honestly I’ll be more hindrance than help… but sit down let me get you a drink and look at the gash on your head that I can do…”

“NO…” She grabbed my hand, hard “I need YOU to come with me, please, he needs you, Steve needs you”

My heart skipped a beat (and yes it does beat, contrary to popular beliefs) at hearing his name. I let Wanda pull me towards medical at a fast pace. We hurried past other members of the team that had been on the same mission out of the Compound, all of them bruised and battered. I kept hearing one word, ambush.

Steve was on a bed surrounded by Drs, the top half of his suit had been cut away from his body revealing a large bullet wound on the right hand side of his chest, but this wasn’t a normal looking bullet wound, this was wider, charred, blackened flesh surrounding a wide gaping hole. Bucky was fussing over him, even though the Drs were trying to move him out of the way.

“Sargent Barnes you need to step back”

“He’s fucking DYING”

“I know and I’m trying to save him” Dr Cho was trying to placate Bucky but it wasn’t working

“LILY thank FUCK please help him…”

“There’s nothing I can do that hasn’t already been done”

“He’s NOT HEALING”

“What… what happened?”

“Shot with a Captain America killing bullet, please help him”

“I’m not a medical Dr”

“I don’t mean medicine”

I quickly caught up with Bucky’s train of thought “No… no I can’t, I’ve never… I don’t know how…”

He took my hand in his, his left hand, his metal hand, he knew it couldn’t hurt me if he let his emotions get the better of him when using it around someone “Just feed him your blood, that’s it… simple”

“I think maybe the Sheriff…”

“NO not the Sheriff, YOU… YOU have to HELP HIM LILY PLEASE”

“I’VE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE…. I’M TWO THOUSAND YEARS OLD BUCKY AND I’VE NEVER GIVEN ANYONE MY BLOOD… EVER… WHAT IF I HURT HIM, WHAT IF…”

“Lily, doll listen to me, take some deep breaths, I’m so scared, and I know this scares you too, but I just got him back… I’ve seen another vampire do this, I’ll talk you through it”

“That’s the problem you’ve seen a VAMPIRE do it, not me, I’m Asgardian, I truly don’t know if…”

“HE’S GOING INTO CARDIAC ARREST”

It was those words that ended my to or not to argument both with myself and Bucky. Instinct took over as I forced the Drs around him out of the way and literally climbed on top of his unconscious form on the bed “Bucky pass me a scalpel” he didn’t even ask why I needed it, or question why I wasn’t just going to bite my wrist “It’s just easier…” I mumbled as he handed me a sharp blade. I took a deep breath in and dragged the point of the blade vertically down my left wrist, making a two inch long wound deep enough to puncture the main artery. Satisfied with the blood that was coming in fast spurts thanks to my elevated heart beat I put my bleeding arm to Steve’s lips, letting the blood trickle into his mouth, and down the sides of his chin, matting the hair of his beard “I need you to drink Steve… come on I’m doing all the work here” Nothing happened, an air of silence fell over the room “Steve please… I can bleed out too”

“Now you listen to me you jerk, you drink the nice lady who happens to be your fucking soul mate’s blood and let it heal that hole in your chest…”

“Nothing’s happening… Bucky I’m sorry JESUS FUCKING CHRIST” I’d not noticed him move slightly as I’d been looking toward Bucky, but now Steve had a strong grip on my wrist holding it firmly to his mouth. A little too firmly. To the point I could hear bones grinding “Steve… you’re… you’re hurting me…”

A roar came deep from Steve’s chest, where the hole was now rapidly closing over. I was sent hurtling back across the room, taking Bucky down with me. Looking back up Steve was now sitting up in bed, eyes burning black.

“Steve…”

“I can… I can… what did you do?” the colour drained from his face and he… well, fainted.

I don’t know why everyone kept insisting that I sat by his bedside. It’d been two days since I’d fed him my blood and although his wounds were now healed, he wasn’t waking up. I was worried he was going to wake up with fangs and the thirst. I’d never fed anyone my blood before, ever. I had zero idea what it would do to any creature of earth, and Steve had a serum running through his veins. I had visions of it healing him of being… him.

Sam and Bucky were acting like they were actual friends and saying nice things to each other instead of the usual sarcastic, derivative banter they shared. It was them that kept saying Steve would want to see ME when he woke up. I’m sure if Helen had saved him medically he wouldn’t have wanted HER sitting at his bedside, would he?

“At least he’s not floating this time?”

“Are you telling me he floated before?” I looked up from my iPad across Steve’s peacefully sleeping form towards Sam who was browsing a magazine that Bucky had brought for him, a good magazine too, not one about bird watching, which would have been his normal play

“Yup, about four foot off the bed, Bucky saw it, said he was mumbling about Egypt”

“I didn’t know he’d ever been to Egypt”

“He hasn’t… but I’m gathering you have?”

“There may be some hieroglyphics of me on some tombs…”

“UH-HUH that’s what I thought… because, soul mates”

“Because, uh-huh, probably a coincidence…”

“Keep telling yourself that Your Highness”

“I still don’t understand why I’m here”

“Soul mates I told you”

“No I mean here… why do I need to sit here?”

“Because impatient pants it’s what we *do* plus you saved his life, his stupid sorry ass life, Bucky told him to stay down but no… full charge as usual, no matter what weapon is being waved around he’s gotta try and take it down…”

“I had him on the ropes” Steve’s voice was weak from disuse

“Lily fed you her blood” Sam blurted that statement out, probably before Steve could ask a barrage of questions about why the gaping hole in his chest now didn’t even need a bandage, if it wasn’t for the slightly reddened patch of skin, no one would know anything had happened

“Oh I know that… the same way I know she was responsible for a certain Swiss monster in the seventeen hundreds, but that’s a story I want told to me and me alone… so, Your Highness, dinner?”


	7. seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smooches*

“What in the fresh fuck is happening in here? Cap, I employ catering staff for a reason”

“His *date* is a vegan, a two thousand year old vampiric vegan, I don’t think caterers deal with that”

“They’ll deal with anything you ask them to, honestly there was no need for you two to destroy the kitchen… plus are you ready for a date? Didn’t you have a gaping bullet wound in your chest less than a week ago?”

“Will everyone stop fussing? Tony if you’re not gonna help me and Bucky then out of my kitchen”

“Who’s kitchen?... ok… ok… but you two have flour in your hair, you look like ACTUAL senior citizens”

It took Steve asking me on a date three times before I agreed. There were so many reasons against. Soul mates being purely coincidental, living together, working in close quarters, him being Captain America being just a few. And then the I don’t age and he will, at some point, thing. But perhaps that’s something to worry about further down the line.

I had no idea where he was taking me. Or what we were doing. I’d been busy and not really given it much thought. Bruce and Tony threw me out of the lab in the late afternoon and told me to go get ready. When asked them ‘ready for what?’ they rolled their eyes at me.

I’d vaguely *dressed up* as in I’d put on a dress, one that I’d worn to an outdoor wedding of an old work colleague a few years ago. It was smart enough and yet comfortable enough for whatever was going to happen. How was this going to work? Was he going to knock on my bedroom door? Should I knock on his? Meet him in the kitchen?

I was running a comb through my hair when there WAS a knock at my bedroom door only it wasn’t Steve on the other side of it, it was Dr Strange

“Your Highness… I am to accompany you to your destination”

“Sounds ominous… do I need a jacket?”

“I shouldn’t think so, and sneakers are probably a wise idea” I’d put my Converse high tops on, I did have some proper shoes, but I avoided them as much as I could. Two thousand years worth of changing footwear styles had taught me comfort was key.

“Where am I going? Are you driving me? Walking me?”

“In a sense, both, step out in the hall please”

“Do I need a purse?”

“Not for money… you won’t have the correct currency”

OK now I’m confused but I’ve no reason to not trust Stephen, or Steve for that matter so I pull my door closed behind me, with only my lip balm in the pocket of my dress. I go to ask another question but I’m left with my mouth hanging open as Stephen does his *thing* and produces a portal in the middle of the hall way between mine and Steve’s bedroom. Looking through it I see fields with mountains on the horizon, a mud hut with a thatched roof sat on the edge of a large sparkling blue lake in front of which was Steve sitting on a picnic blanket “This is for me?”

“It is, through you go… The Captain knows how to hail me to get back again”

“Thank you… I think…” I stepped through the portal, it closing behind me before I got chance to turn around or think too hard on it. I was enveloped with warm air, the sound of animals in the distance, but other than that silence “Captain…”

“Your Highness” He’d gotten up from his seat on the rug and walked over to me where he took my hand in his and rather than kissing the back of it, he kissed my *soul mark* it felt… it felt… well I didn’t faint this time so that’s a good thing right? “Come sit down… I made what I hope will be edible food…”

“Where are we?” because it sure as hell wasn’t The Compound, I’m not entirely sure it was even America anymore. Different continents feel different, smell different.

“Wakanda” he led me, while holding my hand, back to the blanket spread out on the floor “Please sit…”

“Thanks erm… where’s Wakanda?”

“Africa”

“Of course it is…” I said that to myself more than Steve

“When erm… well there was a *disagreement* when I first got Bucky back in my life King T’Challa and his sister Shuri they helped him here… become… become Bucky again and not the soldier and this was his hut, he loves it here, when The Compound gets too much for him, and Stephen isn’t being all *mystically* too busy to open the portal he comes here… to see his goats”

“Goats?”

“Yup… over there see” I looked over to the right and saw a large paddock where several goats grazed among the long grass “And before you ask, yes he named them, after Baywatch characters”

“Baywatch?”

“Did you know it’s the world’s most translated TV show?”

“I did not”

“Well me either but when Bucky was in Romania hiding out, the only thing in English on the TV was Baywatch so… yeah… worlds most wanted man watches Baywatch, there’s a headline”

“I wonder what my headline would be”

“Hhhmmm how about ‘1984 Gold Gymnastics Medallist is Two Thousand Year Old Vampire’?”

“How do you know about that?” I’d lived so many different lives, mostly hidden, but occasionally I’d let myself be seen, one of those times I may have used my enhanced agility to take part in a sport, it’d all gotten out of hand really, you land a triple somersault one minute and the next you’re on the Olympic team in Los Angeles

“Well Your Highness, you’re not as stealth as you think” He winked at me and gave me that lopsided smile that… I’ll happily admit that it did *things* to me, as it would any woman, soul mate or not

“What would your headline be?”

“I think there’s been enough of them to last me as many lifetimes as you’ve lived… SO shall we eat? Now I had some help with this, I didn’t know what a vegan was… so I Googled it”

“Internet, so helpful”

“Right? And forgive me for this but I thought that it meant you just ate… salad… since I’ve been out of the ice… I’ve not had a lot of time to… experience new food stuff, kind of stuck with what I liked before, choice in 2018 can be massively overwhelming but I want to learn because for all I know, one of these things could be the greatest thing I’ve ever eaten… I made… I say I… I mean WE made… falafel, hummus, this weird flat bread stuff…”

“Chapatis”

“That’s how it’s said?”

“Yeah”

“Well then… and a salad, hope that’s all ok?”

“Sounds amazing, sometimes I forget to eat”

“You need to though?”

“Yeah I need to… I mean I take my *suppressant* so I don’t need… blood… but I still need food and water to function and not pass out and die”

“What happens if you don’t take the *suppressant*?”

“After a few days I… I fade… it’s a… I do it sometimes when I’m bored and want some time out”

“Time out?”

“This might be weird for you as you’re a guy who spent seventy years on ice BUT every couple of hundred years I would find myself feeling lost, and more often than not frustrated in lack of technological advances so I for want of a better term put myself on ice for a decade or so… longest was fifty years”

“I have so many questions about this…”

“I’m sure you do…”

We fell into a comfortable conversation. Him mostly asking questions about me, because although I’d paid someone to erase my past lives off the internet some slipped through, and Tony Stark being Tony Stark he’d had FRIDAY find out EVEYRTHING she could on me. And told Steve, and Bucky, and Sam and whoever else would listen. There probably wasn’t anyone at The Compound that didn’t know that I had enjoyed a brief stint as a Playboy Bunny girl in the Sixties in Las Vegas or that I was partially responsible for the invention of Dewey Decimal System…

I couldn’t stop eating, somehow Captain America was an amazing chef, he told me it was from having to get creative with very little readily available in the Depression. If this was how he was going to feed me he could stay in my life for as long as he wanted. He was the perfect gentleman too, helping me up from the rug, leading me to the fenced paddock and although he knew I could more than manage he lifted me to sit on the gate whilst he fed the goats. And take photos of them…

“He worries about them… not that the Wakandans haven’t been caring for goats for thousands of years or anything…”

“It’s beautiful here…” it truly was, the warm wind blowing off the lake, I could feel the sun toasting my skin

“YOU’RE beautiful here… did I tell you?” I shook my head as he looked up towards me from where he was stood feeding goats “Well you do, and I’d think you were a beautiful… woman… whether you had that mark on your hand or not”

“You’re not so bad yourself…” He walked over and pulled himself so he was sat next to me on the gate, feet dangling, hands so close I could feel a slight spark

“I gotta know about Geneva though… please… I need to know if my dream was… I don’t know but I need to know…”

“You’ve read the book?”

“Of course, when I was… a little guy with health problems books were my world, and I liked the idea that a man could be made… even if he was a monster”

“It wasn’t true of course… there was a Dr but there was no grave robbing, no sewing together pieces of corpses… what truly happened was a Dr called Viktor, his surname wasn’t Frankenstein it was Schwartz… he had an idea to reanimate the dead with electricity, which he did, yes by harnessing lightening but the corpse only regained a heartbeat not consciousness because of course after they’d been dead a while the brain died… he made several attempts, but he was a prisoner of his time, the advances weren’t there, but I’m fairly sure that his work led to the birth of the modern defibrillator… it was thanks to him that I pursued medicine but when I reached as far as I could with the constraints of the time and technology I either… slept… or did something totally different while the world caught up… and now… well now there’s Tony and Bruce and limitless possibilities and I’m rambling…”

“And I like listening”

“You know I think Dracula might have been about my brother?”

“Did you find out what happened to him?”

“I don’t know if I want to know… but I read Dracula soon after it was published, I thought it rang too true in some places and set out on the trail of places mentioned but found nothing”

  
“And now?”

“I’ve been without him for two millennium, I didn’t need him at the beginning and I don’t need him now” I felt a shock run through my body, when I looked at the space between us I realised it had narrowed and Steve had taken my hand in his, gently rubbing his thumb across the back of my knuckles.

“Can I kiss you?”

“What if something weird happens?”

“Princess Shuri is a genius… although if it causes us to spontaneously combust I gotta say I can think of worse ways to go”

I stayed still, totally unsure, full of hesitation. All my other physical relationships had been one night stands, there’d never been any feelings or emotions, or chances I’d see my choice of partner again when the sun rose the next day. Steve was different, there was a very strong possibility that destiny was real and it was shaped like a bearded Super Soldier.

I felt his beard brush against my face first, a slight static shock caught between us, then his lips were on mine. And I swear fireworks went off. Like in a Disney movie. Like a when the Princess finally kisses the Prince after a lifetime of kissing frogs. It was heady, an overload on my senses. My head swam in the best way, a happy drunk feeling, an amalgamation of all the best drugs I’d ever taken. All the best orgasms. My toes were curling inside my sneakers. From the happy noises Steve was making I gathered he was feeling the same.

“Gotta say as far as first kisses go, think that was my favourite, but you think we can get down now?”

“Whaddaya mean down?” I followed Steve’s gaze expecting to see the gate firmly under us, only to see that we were about four foot above it… floating “Well see about that Cap, as far as I’m aware the floating is YOUR thing, I’ve never done it before… however, I propose that if we kissed to get up here, you kiss me again, maybe this this time we go down…”

“And if we go higher?” His nose was tip to tip with my own

“I’ve never been to the moon, have you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are <3


	8. eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if y'all want the grape poptarts... tough shit

Steve’s POV 

“I kissed a girl and I liked it…” I dunno where I’d heard that song but it had stuck in my head on a loop since saying goodnight to Lily outside her bedroom door last night 

“So wrong…” murmured Sam 

“Why?” 

“Its about *lipstick lesbians*” 

“What the fuck is a *lipstick lesbian*?” 

“Alright Bucket and Steeb todays twenty first century lesson is sometimes girls, kiss other girls, to turn guys on…” 

“And they do that in public?” 

“We’ve come a long way from them not even being able to hold hands hey Buck?” 

“I take it from the song, however wrong the choice that your little Wakanda excursion went well?” 

“Yup, and I got her flowers, see?” 

I’d been for my morning run around the compound, past Laura and Clint’s bungalow where Laura had been outside picking (non ironically) Lilies and offered me to some to give to my Lily. I was on my way to her room when I passed Bucky and Sam eating breakfast or rather having their daily competitive eating contest of as many breakfast items you can put in your mouth within twenty minutes. Brothers, from other mothers (thanks Peter for that saying). 

“Did you fondue?” 

I think that’s just gonna happen now but there are worst ways to describe sex? “We did not, we did float…” two heads turned to look at me as I put the flowers in a vase (one shaped like the statue of liberty, where do these things come from?) “ANYWAY your goats are fine Buck, and yes I took photos…” 

“Smooth conversation change there Stevie…”  


“Ahhh thanks man, I miss them, I’m gonna ask Tony if I can have them here, a mini farm yard over by the cottages whaddya think?” 

“I think I’m gonna go give my ahem… Lily these and you should talk to Stark about goats” 

“K but pop tarts first, Bird Boy pass the grape ones” 

I stayed in the kitchen just long enough to watch Sam aggressively shove the remaining grape pop tarts into his mouth in one go, without breaking eye contact with Bucky… 

Standing outside her I door I felt apprehensive. In war, its different, relationships were a no and sex? It’s sex because you might die tomorrow, sex. I’ve never really known it any other way. Except Sharon but looking back I’m fairly sure I only did that to prove I still could after being defrosted, and she was so much like Peggy, it made sense, at the time. 

I knocked and got no answer “Your Highness?” Nothing, maybe she was a deep sleeper? I know she’d mentioned that being on the run for the past six months had caused her sleepless nights and now being safe she was sleeping easier, so I knocked again, a little louder this time “Lily?” still nothing… maybe she was already in the lab “Sam, Buck, either of you guys see Lily this morning?” 

“Nope, why?” They’d come down the corridor from the kitchen and were standing outside her door with me, still eating… 

“I figured she’d be in your room” 

“Sam it may be twenty eighteen but I’m still kind of old fashioned on some things” 

“Keep telling yourself that Steeb… you had no problems with guys and girls all up in your room in the forties” 

“That was different Buck…” 

“What ever you say Captain Booty Call” 

“What’s a ‘booty call’?” 

“Oh man… Steve you’re gonna love this one… so right… Peter told me about it, because that’s what Wade…” 

“Just can I find Lily first? You can tell me about this later?” 

“Sure…” 

“FRIDAY? Is Lilith in the lab?” 

“She is not” 

“Is she in her room?” 

“She is not” 

“Then where is she? FRIDAY?” 

“Her Highness left the Compound at zero three hundred hours and has not returned” 

I started to panic, she left? Was our date that bad? The floating was kind of weird I’ll admit but we did get down, eventually “Did she leave a message?”

“She did not” 

“FRIDAY you’re not being every helpful here… Can you at least open her door so I can leave the flowers for her?” 

“Her Highness’s door is not locked Captain”

I pushed the door open and was greeted with absolute chaos, belongings strewn everywhere, I initially thought perhaps she was just really messy, but then I noticed that the chaos had a path, from her bed to the door, an overturned chair, cosmetic bottles scattered on the dresser… “FRIDAY? Can you play me footage of Lilith leaving the compound?” 

“I thought there were privacy settings on the rooms?” 

“Only if you activate it Bucket head” 

“Oh…” Bucky flushed a deep crimson 

FRIDAY began to play the footage on the TV screen in Lily’s room, at first nothing, Lily reading on her tablet, then falling asleep, then… there were no words to describe what happened, she was dragged from her bed by an invisible force, that’s when the chaos had happened, when she’d tried to grasp on to anything in her path as whatever it was pulled her out of the door. 

“FRIDAY why the FUCK didn’t you wake anyone to alert us to an intruder?” 

“As you can see from the footage Captain, there was no intruder, I did not detect any unauthorised presence” 

“Yet you let Bucky know when I was floating in the air I fail to see how this is any different” I’m somewhere between furious and full blown panic right now “Alert the team and tell them to gather in the meeting room, now” 

“Which ‘team’ would that be Captain? Avengers? Revengers? Team Cap? Team Iron Man? Team Meme?... the *ahem* X Force?” 

“STOP being a sarcastic asshole FRIDAY and alert the relevant people about what has happened, and…” I knew instantly I was going to regret this “Alert Sheriff Northman too” 

“Don’t worry Stevie” Bucky’s hand rested reassuringly on my shoulder “We’ll get her back” 

I was desperately trying not let my heart rule my head on this but something or someone had forcefully dragged my *soul mate* out of her bed and out of the boundaries of the Compound in the middle of the night. It’s times like these, when there’s a threat, a dangerous situation I thank my lucky stars I have Bucky back. He always was the level headed one of the two of us. FRIDAY had stopped, for now being an asshole and gathered the people she thought would be best to help. Nat, Sam, Bucky, Tony, Sheriff Northman and someone I didn’t know. 

FRIDAY replayed the footage taken from Lily’s room to the crowd. There was what felt like an eternity of silence whilst everyone processed what they’d just seen. 

Tony spoke first “OK, well, who are you? Why are you here?” 

“This is Damon Salvatore, he’s been having some problems with witches in the Northern Territories and came to ask me for help” 

“Of course he did, but why is he HERE?” 

“He’s a Vampire Mr Stark and we are now missing one Vampire Deity, I think you need all the help you can get wouldn’t you agree?” 

“I still can’t believe she’s real…” 

“She’s very much real and she’s fucking MISSING” my temper is starting to get the better of me, I’ve never suffered fools gladly

“Alright Cap… FRIDAY WHY didn’t you wake anyone up?” 

“There was nothing to tell…” 

Tony sighed heavily, I knew he would be itching to spend time adjusting the AI’s settings to prevent this happening. But it had happened. It was happening. I needed it to not be “And how did she leave the Compound?” 

“Through the woods” There were woods surrounding the whole of the Compound that housed the perimeter of the force field which protected us from the outside world 

“Of course she did, and NO ONE not ONE person saw a TWO THOUSAND YEAR OLD VAMPIRE being pulled across the town and out into the woods… FRIDAY you’re going back to DOS once this is over, you gotta learn some new lessons” 

“I have footage of her leaving” 

“Well by all means, disappoint me more” Footage was shown, taken from all the cameras that had detected her movements, she was visibly dragged kicking and screaming to the woods. She stopped a few times when she was about to pass other people, making sure not to be seen, even though there wasn’t anything or anyone to BE seen “No additional heartbeat or heat signature detected?” 

“No” 

“How many people are in this room right now FRIDAY?” 

“Seven” 

“Well at least you got something right today” 

Nat took over for Tony who was floundering with the uselessness of his AI “Steve we’ll get her back… but I need to ask if you feel any different without her being near you? You know Soul Mate wise?” 

My heart ached, I was worried, het up, but did I feel like part of my soul was missing? “Not really” 

“Well looks like Soul Mates don’t have a built in radar, Sheriff Northman?” Tony gestured towards Eric and… Damon who looked more annoyed than anything else, well look my… Lilith takes president over witches, and since when were witches a thing, and why am I not surprised?

“You’re not going to like what I’ve got to say…” 

“Just get on with it would you? I can feel Bucky starting to twitch to go kick something’s ass, wouldn’t want that to be you Sheriff” Sam said that with absolute menace

“Much like your human genetics, different vampires have different… abilities… some of them… some of them do not have a reflection… and those that don’t carry a heat signature nor is their image capturable with any medium, be it film or digital” 

“So she was taken by another Vampire?” 

“I believe so Captain, but not one from inside the Compound, I’ve come across very few that have that… skill set…” 

“Where would we find a Vampire who does?” 

“I cannot give you an immediate answer Miss Romanoff, but do know that you shall have my support in retrieving Lilith” 

Sam spoke, he was right Bucky was spoiling for a fight, he’d started fidgeting “Steve? You look awful deep in thought there pal… any words, anything she said… in Wakanda… anything?” 

“This is gonna sound crazy…” 

“Steve your *soul mate* is a two thousand year old Vampiric Deity, she was snatched from her bed by something we couldn’t see, you are a super soldier that spent seventy years frozen… we’re kind of past crazy here…” 

Nat was right, I collected my thoughts, so I could give them the briefest of versions to save time “She told me last night, she thought Dracula was about her brother… now its been a while since I read or watched a version of that story but Dracula didn’t have a reflection did he?” 

“That’s impossible for many reasons Captain” 

“Well do explain Sheriff” 

“Hades is dead and has been for over a hundred years” All eyes turned to Sheriff Northman “He never arrived as Lily did here on earth, he was sent somewhere else… another realm… but he was known to travel to earth, live amongst human for a few hundred years and then leave again, it’s entirely possible that Dracula was indeed more fact than fiction as the traits possessed by the you Vampire in that book match those of Hades…” 

“Did YOU see him die?” 

“No Mr Stark I did not but legend…” 

“LEGEND MY ASS… You thought Lilith was *legend* but she’s very much real” 

“And very much MISSING” 

“It’s gonna be ok Steve…” 

“You can keep saying that Nat, but until I have her back its really not…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are <3


	9. nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter...   
> (I'm working all weekend, but rest assured that I'll be writing the next chapter in my head as I work - it keeps me calm, anxiety is a bitch right?)

“Forgive me my love, but I believe you may be the goddess Lilith whom I wasn’t aware… until you were unceremoniously dumped in here with me… actually existed… I’m Klaus… are you ok?” 

Wakanda, floating (literally) kisses with my soul mate, non floating but still very enjoyable kisses at my bedroom door. Not wanting the date to end. Africa, goats, vegan picnics. A handsome bearded face I wanted next to mine for more than a kiss… 

I’d been reading in bed, some research I was doing with Dr Banner, then I must’ve dozed off. I remember a pair of cold hands grabbing me, one totally smothering my face, preventing me from raising an alarm, shouting for help. The other hand dragging me from my bed, pulling me from the Tower and out of the Compound. Then nothing. 

I was weakened. That much I did know. 

“How long have I been here?” 

“Its hard to judge time…” ‘Klaus’ was sitting in the corner of a bare room, a bare room with a heavy and presumably locked door “But I think about two days? My apologies” He spoke with an eloquent English accent, one that was hard to determine the region he was from “I have been weakened” 

“If not you’d totally break us out right?” 

“So you are Lilith?” 

“I prefer Lily…” I was laid on the floor on the opposite side of the room, apart from feeling weak I had no visible injuries “Who did this?” my assailant had worn a cloak with a heavy hood shielding their face, nor had they spoken any words to me, I was totally in the dark in regards to their identity 

“As with you, your majesty, I did not believe such a person was actually in existence, I am over a thousand years old and have only ever heard stories… I don’t know if it was he that took me, but it was certainly him that brought you here… Hades” 

“Hades?” 

“Yes” 

“Hades is dead, Sheriff Northman…” Klaus audibly scoffed at my mention of the Sheriff’s name 

“I assure you, he’s very much real and very much alive…” 

I used the remaining strength I had to pull myself to my feet and hammer on the door “Hades you fucking little shit, you open this door right now, I’m thirteen minutes older than you don’t think that I can’t still kick your ass…” nothing just silence “I have not seen you in TWO THOUSAND YEARS a hello would have been nice” 

“I don’t know if there’s actually anyone out there… you are… twins?” 

“Yeah… I’ll spare you the history lesson, whatever version of it you know won’t be far from the truth” 

“Hades is… or rather was Dracula?” 

“I guess so…” I slumped back down on the cold hard floor “Dunno why he wants me, or, no offence, you after so long… I don’t feel so good” my head was throbbing, like it’d been split in two, I may heal but I still feel pain like everyone else 

“Hey… stay with me ok? Tell me about your home…” 

“Asgard… I… my parents sent us to earth when a war broke out there, I never saw Hades or my parents again… I’ve been told Asgard does not exist anymore, although I assumed my parents long dead before it was destroyed… what… what… has he done to me?” 

“You were born a vampire, I was not… I was created by a witch… and I feel… well I feel human…” 

“Oh god…” is this what it was to be human? Tired, aching, cold, with a headache that made me want to wretch my eyeballs out of my skull to stop the pressure? “… will anyone notice you are gone?” 

“Yes… I have a *soul mate*, Caroline, she will come after me… I hope” 

“You don’t live in a soul mate multiverse though?” 

“We don’t no, and it wasn’t an instant thing but once it started it was unstoppable, and so is she, she will be… upset… and no one likes her when she’s upset… do you live with other vampires? You mentioned…” he sucked a breath in through his gritted teeth “… Sheriff Northman” 

“Yeah he… where I live, he’s in charge of the Vampires” 

“I assure you he’s not in charge of me” 

“Nor me… he kind of creeps me out to be honest, kept bowing to me…” 

“Should I have bowed?” A smirk played out on his lips and he waved his hand with a flourish as if to bow whilst sitting down “My apologies… I’m sure the Sheriff will come” 

“I don’t want him to… I have a soul mate too… I just found him, he’s… well he’s…” 

“Lilith… stay with me… keep your eyes open ok? Tell me about him, who is he?” 

“Steve…” the room was swimming around me “… his name is Steve… his friend… his friend has a metal arm… and the other one… is…” darkness was creeping around my line of vision “… a bird…” 

He let out a low chuckle “You’re doing so well Your Highness… don’t give up now…” 

“We went on a date… to Wakanda” I tried to bring the memories to the forefront of my mind, allow myself to feel the warmth of the African sun on my skin, taste the food he’d brought, how his beard felt against my face “How did you meet… Caroline?” 

“I returned to a town where I’d previously lived… she HATED me at first, and I don’t say that lightly, she truly did… we quite literally butted heads but we… discovered… that we shared the same mark, an anchor, I always assumed mine was part of the transformation from human to vampire, like a witch’s trademark but then there was Caroline with the same, and she’d been born with hers… we were… together before the world found out about multiverses and that *soul mates* truly existed… Where is Wakanda? I mean isn’t that the place where there was the battle? With the purple guy… sorry I tend to stay away from things that don’t concern me, and I’ve lived long enough now so if I died I’d be ok with it… if you get my drift” 

I truly did, after two thousand years if I met my end, I think I’d be ok with it, not that I went out looking to die a true death just… if it happens you know… or rather that’s how I was thinking, before Steve “Yes its that Wakanda, it’s in Africa… my soul mate is Captain America” 

Klaus let out a loud laugh that startled me “Of course he is…”

Help me Steve Rogers. You’re my only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are <3


	10. ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steeb to the rescue, kind of

Steve's POV 

I was getting impatient…

The foreign vampire as in the one that didn’t live in the Compound, Damon, had taken a call and discovered his friend’s betrothed was also missing and also an ancient vampire, an *original* whatever that meant. But I was hoping it wasn’t coincidence… if we found one we would no doubt find the other. 

Witches can locate people using a spell. Because twenty first century technology that has tracking devices within it is no good when you’re forcefully dragged out of your bed in the middle of the night. Witches do these *spells* using a personal effect of the missing person… Even though we now have a witch in our midst, who got here quickly thanks to Dr Strange and his *Boom Boom Whoosh* I am failing on a personal effect of Lily’s. 

Caroline, soul mate of the other missing Vampire had various things she could use, they already had an established relationship, and Klaus liked to be generous with heirlooms he’d collected over the centuries but I was lost when it came to Lily. 

“She wears one of those fruit watches…” 

While I had adapted to twenty first century technology, Bucky had not, if you couldn’t speak to an AI to operate something he was as stumped as his left arm. But then in Wakanda living in a hut and tending to goats doesn’t really have a great need for anything… technological. And while he was right she did wear an Apple Watch, I was told it wasn’t a personal enough item and I was feeling apprehensive about delving through her belongings when she wasn’t here. Bucky and Nat however did not share my concern 

Her things were still in the boxes we picked up from her storage unit, which stopped me in my tracks because what if she never came back to unpack, what if we’re too late, what if she’ll never know what it’s like to have a forever home, with me. At least that’s what I’m hoping for. Even though today, forever is more like a decade or two, times have changed… 

“This girl has GOOD taste Steve, well done…” Nat was getting distracted by a box of couture dresses, the cost of just one of which would have probably feed me and Bucky for a month in the forties

“Huh…” Bucky had opened a box that was full to the brim of journals and started to pull them out and read them 

“OK Buck, one invasion of privacy and two not what we’re looking for” Bonnie, the witch, had said jewellery was best, the older the better as it meant Lily’s presence would have been around it for a long time 

“AHHHHH… think I’ve found what we’re looking for…” Nat spilled a box of… erm… toys… on to the bed “… well well well… looks like your friend has gotten used to… entertaining herself Steve…” she held up a large rubber phallic shape in my direction “… hope you can match up to these…” 

“NATALIA” 

“Oh James, you have like seventy years of women’s lib to catch up on, this is positively vanilla… I told you look up Fifty Shades of Grey, don’t read it because its awful… but you know get the IDEA of it, that’s where we’re at” 

“We’re looking for jewellery not… not…” 

“They’re called DILDOS Steve… this one is called the Rampant Rabbit, I’ve got one too… what? I may be an assassin spy but I still have… NEEDS… plus I’d say these were as PERSONAL as an item could get” 

“I’m not giving a witch… that… ANYWAY can we stop getting distracted please?” I pulled open a box as my help was getting me nowhere fast, while my Lily could be being tortured for all I know, so time was of the essence 

“Hey Steve…” Sam entered the room, hopefully to help, unlike some “… I was thinking, have you seen any bats? Like wouldn’t she just turn into a bat and fly away?” 

“She can turn into a BAT?” exclaimed Bucky and Nat 

“Sam… if she could do that she would have already… I don’t think ANYONE is taking this SERIOUSLY” my temper was rising, rapidly “My SOUL MATE was STOLEN, stop fucking around…” I looked at shocked faces “I mean… PLEASE” 

“I knew I should’ve insisted she was armed at all times” 

“Nat its not your fault, but look… she may be a vampire and we’ve ALL SEEN what she’s capable of when provoked but I can only assume as there’s not a trail of limbs between wherever she’s been taken and here that she’s in trouble and I have to get her back, I’m not losing the chance of… whatever…” 

“Steve likes a girl…” 

“Bucky you’re a hundred year old man stop sing songing at me like a kindergartener and HELP ME” 

Silence fell over the room, Sam started opening boxes too. Clothes, shoes so many, many shoes, every cell phone she’d ever owned, all of her scientific work in every format, journals dating back centuries, a box full of underwear organised and bagged by DECADE “I thought I’d never see one of these again…” Bucky held up a corset, he was right, I too thought I’d never see one of those again. But missing the person that it fit was getting worse the more we delved into her life. 

FINALLY I opened a box, full of other boxes, black velvet boxes and then there was too much choice. We were nearly blinded by the light reflected off all the precious stones contained. There was even a (diamond) tiara. I needed to know when and why she’d worn this, I’d like her to wear it with the forties underwear while I told her she was the queen of the fucking universe. My fucking universe. “I like this one best…” It was a diamond and emerald choker, Nat said it was of Russian origin, I didn’t ask how she knew. 

I thought there would need to be candles, dimmed lights, incense burning and maybe some chanting but not for this spell, a large map (of the Untied States to begin with, hopefully she wasn’t taken to another fucking CONTINENT) was placed on the table in the conference room and Bonnie, ok so there’s was a little bit of chanting, took hold of Lily’s jewellery over the map and pointed to a small town called Silent Hill a hundred miles away. Meaning it wouldn’t take a day to get there. I couldn’t get Dr Strange to open a portal, it didn’t work like that. It was the first thing I thought of, just get him to open one up to wherever she was, I’d go in scoop her up, kick some ass and carry her home. Nope. We’re gonna do this the old fashioned way. Suited the fuck up. 

AND armed to the teeth, including holy water, crucifixes and stakes, because that’s how to kill a vampire Tony had explained. Even though Sheriff Northman had pointed out NONE of those things worked on any vampire he’d ever met but then he’d thought Lily and her brother were Bible stories so… 

Myself, Nat, Bucky, Sam and Tony (who said he wanted a reason to put the suit on again, things had gotten too quiet) climbed aboard a Quin Jet. Damon and Caroline were with us, the witch Bonnie and Damon’s wife Elanor had returned to their home town. The ride was smooth and quiet, and when we arrived we were met with NOTHING. It was a literal ghost town, like the kind you see in post apocalyptic movies where it was abandoned by its inhabitants, in a hurry…

They could be anywhere though, there was a lot of ground to cover, a lot of hiding places. And we had no idea of what Hades was truly capable of. Stealth was the way to do this. Radio silence unless necessary. We spread out, tackling the main street first. Nothing. It was hard to tell if someone had been pulled somewhere as everywhere had been looted, everything was already upturned before someone perhaps being dragged through it. 

“Cap? Think I’ve got something, I’ve got two heat signatures, weak ones, in… ironically the church, guess the Sheriff was right, FRIDAY not gonna need the crucifixes… keep the garlic and stakes though ok?” 

We banded back together on the main street that led toward the church, everyone with their guns raised, twitching at every noise (Damon and Caroline had refused weapons, saying they didn’t need them). Every ten steps felt like a mile. Tony could give us nothing more than they were *deep* in the church.

I wanted to call out to Lily, so she could hear my voice, know that I was coming but I daren’t in case her captor heard me, she wasn’t the only one with vampiric hearing now. Maybe she could sense me? I still didn’t feel any different, still, maybe the whole soul mate thing was nonsense after all. 

The church door creaked open, LOUDLY. The scene upon stepping inside was akin to the rest of the town, the pews were upturned. Everything covered in a layer of dust so thick it looked more like ash. What I found most alarming though was the alter, it was pristine, all the candlestick holders had been recently polished, the cloth was freshly laundered. Now I felt… something… like a sense of… something, a feeling of being… whole… 

“She’s close” 

“Your soul mate senses tingling Cap? FRIDAY says there’s a basement down the stairs to the right… game plan folks we just gonna charge?” 

“Bucky you open the door, Caroline you come with me, everyone else wait here and… guard shit” 

“Aye aye Captain…” Nat did a mock salute in my direction as I descended the stairs behind Bucky, force of habit, him going first. The door wasn’t anything special, not reinforced, just wooden and locked. Best guess was it was more like a vault for valuable things and the alter wine. Still no sign of her brother which was making me nervous. 

“And…” Bucky barged the door, metal shoulder first “… we’re in…” 

“Oh my god Klaus thank god…” Caroline *whooshed* past me into the vault, the person I assumed to be Klaus was awake and sitting up just inside the door. 

“Lily?” 

“Captain America I assume? She’s towards the back, she’s in a bad way… sorry I… I couldn’t do more… can’t believe she’s real…” a pair of reunited vampires whoosh from the vault 

“Lily?” 

“Here…” 

I search through the darkness for Bucky and find him crouched down over Lily who’s laid against the back wall… “LILY” I force Bucky out of the way, and hear as he retreats back up the stairs, leaving us alone. She’s unconscious, pale (even for her) but I see no sign of visible injuries, I reach to sweep the hair from her face “Your Highness?” 

“Steve…” 

A small sigh of relief escapes me “Oh thank fuck” 

“I don’t feel so good” 

“I know Your Highness I know, I got you…” I scooped her up bridal style “Ready to get the fuck out of here?” 

“I…” 

“Shhhhhusssh” I managed to awkwardly kiss her forehead “Let’s go home huh? Kind of wanna know about your tiara… PLUS don’t really wanna be here when your brother comes back” 

She opened her mouth to talk but was cut off by a figure standing in the doorway “Twin, technically, hello Captain… thank you for bringing your friends to play, now let’s get started shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are <3


	11. eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to Lily

This was a bad trip right? What was in that bedtime tea that Bruce had given me? Am I still in bed in the Compound and all this horrible ordeal of being kidnapped by my OWN TWIN and dragged to fuck knows where is just some kind of dream produced by whatever herb Bruce had made tea from the help keep the big guy at bay, right? RIGHT?   
Because there is no way I’m ACTUALLY laid on an alter right now whilst my brother stands above me chanting, glowing light coming from his hands… definitely a bad trip   
But Steve busting in to the room all Captain America on a mission was so real, as real as other Avengers all laid on the floor of a church in various states of consciousness.   
“Steve?” my voice was like a squeak, my throat was so dry 

“Oh how cute… my twin betrothed to THE Captain America, well done Sis, truly well done, he can’t help you know though can he?” 

“Lily just… FUCK WHY CAN’T I MOVE?” 

“Nor me” I could see Steve and Bucky struggling on the floor, conscious but paralysed 

“Or me…” Nat was in the same position only less… conscious, more mumbling 

“What’s the plan here crazy pants?” Tony was down but not out, his suit was whirring like it was constantly trying to boot up “I mean… you’re there with the… whatever the fuck you’re doing all glowing hands… I’d have brought Wanda if I’d have known you could compare colours… or maybe Loki…” 

“DO NOT SPEAK TO ME… especially not of that idiot Loki…” 

“Hades… you’re my brother and I don’t know what the plan is here but you’re hurting me and my friends” 

“SILENCE ALL OF YOU…” Hades went back to mumbling incantations under his breath. Caroline and Klaus were both still and silent, so no super vampire strength to help. Tony and Sam were both pinned to the ground by their suits, like an invisible force holding them down. Nat was slipping in and out of reality. Bucky was acting as if his arm weighed as much as a tank. And Steve? He was paralysed on the floor “We’re twins you know… two halves of a whole, and once I absorb my sister’s powers I shall be the most powerful vampire on Midgard and all those who stand against me shall be slain” 

“Ok… but you know… why? We have offer a home to vampires and any other creatures and people who need it… you don’t have to do this…” 

“MR STARK… will you be QUIET? I have NO desire to live among other vampires, only to rid the world of them till I am the only one” 

“Like the Highlander? Are you gonna start chopping off heads with a long sword? I mean… no offence but that’s a lot of chopping, there’s a whole civilisation of them, wouldn’t want your arms to get tired” 

“Hades I have no powers for you to steal, please don’t do this…” there was a warm light that had formed in the centre of my chest, I was becoming weaker than I already was   
“No powers? You truly have lived among humans for too long… oh sister it could have been so different, you have no idea of what you’re truly capable of… shame you’ll never find out, when this is over you’ll be just a human, and at our age, this means you’ll literally crumble to dust” 

“She can turn into a bat… I’ve seen it…” Sam was half delirious, as he giggled that fact 

“Pfft parlour tricks…” 

“Hade’s please… please don’t do this… we could live together at the Compound, you could teach me what you believe I’m capable of, please…” 

“SILENCE… I must finish Thanos work starting with eradicating the vampires” 

“THANOS? That mother fucker is DEAD” spat Bucky 

“Oh I do know Sargant Barnes, he was my friend… he promised me this… but you bumbling mortals had to go fuck it all up… end his… vision…” 

The light was getting bigger, it was as if I could feel myself crumbling from the inside out “STEVE?” 

“STOP calling for your Captain it’ll do no good… he’ll have to watch you turn to dust just like he did all his friends, shame you reversed it, I was quite fond of the world being mostly ash” 

“Lily… just stay with me ok?” 

“Stevie I think this is the end of the line pal…” 

“Buck don’t you say that… don’t” 

I caught a blur of red from the corner of my eye, red and blue, fast still able to move red and blue… red, blue and… black?

“HEY YOU GUYS…” Hades was sent hurtling to the floor with a kick to the chest “WELL what the fuck is happening here then?” 

“Hey Mr Stark… erm… Avengers… and people I don’t know how’s it going? Oh not good huh? Why are you all on the floor anyway?” 

“PETER?... WILSON? Oh what in the fuck?” 

“Well…” Wade aka Deadpool has got Hades in a headlock, lifting his feet off the ground while Peter shoots webbing, binding his hands and feet to immobilise them “Me and Pete were… erm… aboard the Quin Jet, then you guys come storming on so we kind of… don’t be mad but hid… good job huh? Who’s this dude anyway?” 

“I AM HADES WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?” Peter shot another web across Hades mouth silencing him. The people of the floor started to come back to reality and were able to move again, free from Hades magic. 

“FRIDAY can you hear me?” 

“Yes Mr Stark…” 

“Did it not occur to you to inform me that Peter and Wade were also on the jet when it took off?” 

“It didn’t seem of importance” 

I couldn’t see it but I could HEAR Tony rolling his eyes at his uncooperative AI system “And Peter WHY were you on the jet?” 

“We were playing Avengers… OBVIOUSLY” 

“WADE I asked Peter not you… oh you’re just gonna shrug, that’s great kid seriously… you know what I don’t wanna know I’m glad you’re here though… you too Wilson… never thought I’d say that…” 

“HEY maybe you can let me borrow your…” 

“WHATEVER you want to borrow the answer is no, take Hades and put him on the jet, in the cage… and then no more hiding…. Everyone else haul out…” 

I still couldn’t move, well I could but every muscle screamed in pain every time I tried to use it, was I now human “Steve I think I’m dying…” 

“Your Highness…” It was Klaus who appeared at my side, Steve was still struggling to stand “You must feed, it’s the only way to reverse the spell Hades had begun… I think…” 

“I can’t… I have never…” 

“Hey hey hey I got you…” Steve’s hand slipped in to mine as he pulled himself up alongside me “I’d listen to Klaus right now, I mean look what your blood did to me…” 

“Steve I can’t I don’t know what will happen” 

“Folks I think… lets give them some privacy huh, perhaps this should be soul mate to soul mate… We’ll be on the jet when you’re ready to leave, don’t worry about Hades, we’ll put him in Bruce’s cage when we get back and then I think Thor… Thor can deal with him, seeing as you are of Asgard and he’s you know… GOD of Asgard or New Asgard… whatever” Tony led everyone out of the church, slowly, still struggling with the after effects of the spell. Could I cast spells? “WILSON, PARKER that means you too… you wanna play Avengers? How about BEING Avengers and helping us here?” 

“Your Highness” 

“Her name is Lily” 

“You call her Your Highness” 

“Well yes but as a term of endearment…” 

“AHEM gentlemen I think whatever needs to be done should be done sooner rather than later, I don’t like the colour of her PLUS this place gives me the creeps and I want to get out of here and go back to Mystic Falls…” 

“You’re right my love, Lily you must drink… I can show you how…” 

“OK Klaus I think they’ve got it from here…” there was a whoosh and the vampires left me and Steve alone 

“So…” 

“So…” 

“I don’t think I can do this Steve” 

“Of course you can… would it make you more comfortable if you didn’t have to use your fangs?” 

“NO… I mean I don’t want you to cut yourself…” 

“Is it wrong I’m kind of turned on by this? I mean my neck is kind of sensitive…” 

“SO wrong… and not your neck, honestly I don’t know… Hollywood has a lot to answer from on that one… wrist… before we change our minds and fangs… I’m sorry” 

“HEY don’t EVER be sorry for who or what you are ok? And don’t worry if it hurts I assure you I’ve had worse” 

Steve Rogers ladies and gentlemen, too good for this world, certainly too good for me, an abomination of humanity “I really don’t think I can…” the idea was honestly making me feel queasy, I truly am a rubbish vampire 

“Yes you can… I believe in you…” 

Those words of encouragement really did help, I felt my fangs slowly and painfully pull through my gums. My vision blurred slightly around the edges meaning my pupils had turned black. To a normal human this would be terrifying to Steve it was just another day “You know… people usually have vanilla type sex before getting into the kinky stuff” 

“Well about that, I’ve seen your… well I’ve seen some things that belong to you and we will DEFINITLEY be discussing THOSE later… when you’re strong enough… ok Princess?” 

“Ok Captain” I nearly but my own tongue speaking with my fangs extended 

Steve held his wrist to my mouth, I weakly gripped it in my hands and let my fangs sink into his flesh. As the first drops of blood hit my tongue I held back to urge to gag, it tasted awful, like if you licked a rusty pipe, metallic and dull. I had no idea how long to do this or how much to drink. I was relying purely on the instinct I had been born with. A warmth started seeping through my body, from the tips of my toes upwards. Steve was looking down on me smiling. 

But then he wasn’t. 

I was seeing the world through his eyes. I could see myself, like an out of body experience. I pushed his wrist away with as much strength as I could. Everything went dark like someone had turned out the lights. Then flashes of scenes like a movie. All through Steve’s eyes. His childhood, the war, Peggy, Bucky, crashing the plane, waking up in the twenty first century. And I could FEEL it too. Everything he felt, loss, despair, then happiness as he regained Bucky, his love for Sam and Nat, a muddle of feelings for a blonde named Sharon. 

And me, he’d been dreaming of me, for MONTHS before I arrived. How did he… 

“Lily?...” 

“Hey…” 

“You were kind of gone there for a minute… where’d you go?” 

“Nineteen forties Brooklyn, Europe in World War Two, New York… I… I… saw…” 

“Shall we talk about all the soul mate weirdness at home? I don’t know about you but today has been a long ass day, I could do with a nap…” 

“Well you are an old man…” 

“Says the two thousand year old vampire… feeling better?” 

“Much” 

“Home?” he helped me up and off the alter, I felt… different 

“Home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are <3


	12. twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, I'm struggling with time to write at the moment as I'm working full time... only a week left though and I can turn my attention back to this and ahem some... smutty smutty smut smut :)  
> thanks for sticking with me

Steve's POV

My Queen is home, where she belongs, with me. If we lived anywhere else she’d still be my home. And that TERRIFIES me. As much as I cared for Peggy I never thought any further than our first date that never happened. With Lily its different, she is today, she is tomorrow, next month, next year, who knows probably next century.

Soulmates.

I think Bucky is probably my soulmate too. We’re a triangle, or maybe a square if you include Sam. A pyramid would be better seeing as there’s hieroglyphics of Lily in some of them. I’ve seen snatches of her memories as she has mine but I doubt they do the experience any kind of justice.

It’s been a week since a very long and awkward (thanks Peter and Wade) Quin Jet journey back to the Compound. Lily was alternating between a hundred questions a minute about my life and all the things she’d seen when she drank my blood to prolonged silences when she remembered that her twin brother was in the cage, bound and brooding.

A twin brother that is currently preventing… activities occurring… We have started sleeping together though, as in sleep, not… *fonduing* just sleep. WELL what happened was I heard her from across the hall, yelling, about something she must have seen when she drank my blood. A mission that was so secret I’m not even sure Bucky knew about it. Instead of waking her up I slid into her bed beside her and wrapped myself around her. The yelling soon turned to mumbles that then turned to gentle snores. It didn’t go without notice how perfectly she fit against me. If she was ALWAYS my soulmate, how would she have reacted to pre-serum Steve Rogers? I think on this too much.

And what of Hades, he’s been in the Compound Cage in a dampener (a collar that prevents the use of *powers* whilst its being worn) since we got back not saying a word to anyone. Lily has been with him from dawn till dusk trying to get him to talk. Mainly I think, well I know she’s scared, doesn’t know who she is anymore.

She WAS Lilith of Asgard, who’d lived among humans, blended in, using her vampiric side sparingly. Now she’s staring down the possibility that she, like Hades has a variety of powers. But what are they? What can she do? How does she unlock them?

With Hades giving us nothing, Tony and Bruce did what they do best and tackle the situation scientifically. Tests. Along with Dr Cho they were doing everything they could think of. The medical building usually used to patch us up after missions and the occasional misdemeanour was now fully dedicated to solving the problem that is Lily.

There were three full body scans, Lily, Pam (Eric’s kin and the oldest female vampire in the immediate area) and Dr Cho (brilliant but totally and utterly human) so comparisons could be made. All that came of that was Lily is closer to human than closer to Pam. In Bruce’s words “this body is dead” Pam didn’t take kindly to that.

Wanda volunteered for anything we could use her for but as she was *given* and not born with her powers she wasn’t a suitable candidate.

The final test was a full brain activity scan.

“What if they see a dog on the screen like in Ghostbusters?”

“What if there’s nothing up there, that’d be my concern”

  
“Buck your head isn’t empty, I wouldn’t touch that and Lily I’m sure there isn’t a… dog in your head… a bat maybe”

“I’m sure there won’t be a bat…”

“See listen to Bruce”

Tony had been banned from the lab, if there was anything unusual in Lily’s brain his automatic response was always how we could weaponize it. Bucky was there because he was curious about Lily (“I’ve never seen you so loopy over a dame before Stevie”) plus there was always his hope he was gonna be first in line to see something *cool* he loved watching the wolves shift form and was waiting with baited breath for Lily to do something similar. At least Bruce was there purely for scientific reasons. Was Bruce’s brain half him, half Hulk? Did Hulk have an entirely separate brain if so how was that possible? Maybe Lily did. I needed Dr Cho to tell me… something.

Being a lab running on Stark technology there were no huge scary machine that Lily had to be fed through, instead a device shaped like a halo was placed around her head. I wondered if she’d ever worn a crown as it didn’t look totally out of place on her. The halo was turned on, where it immitted a series of beeps for five minutes while Lily stayed as still as possible. Kind of hard when Bucky was clattering around asking anyone who’d listen what was happening and what is this scalpel for?

“Buck”

“Sorry, just… can you imagine having all of this when you were… smaller… you might have been able to go a winter without nearly dying”

“Lily are you ok?”

“It’s kind of tingly”

I went to kiss her but Bruce did a ‘please don’t touch her and mess this up’ cough so I stayed where I was.

Another series of beeps and the little lights that has been flickering around her head went out.

“OK we’re done”

“Now what happens?”

Dr Cho picked up a remote control, pressed a central button and a full three dimensional rendering of Lily’s brain was projected into the centre of the room

“Whoa… after we find out what is going on with Lils I want this doing”

“I thought you’d be done with having your brain poked at Sargant Barnes”

“So Dr Cho… Bruce… anything… unusual?” Lily looked concerned and almost like she didn’t want to look but her own scientific curiosity was getting the better of her

“Yes… we’re going to need Charles”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are <3


	13. thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, my head has been all over the place, my mental health is struggling a little bit right now, but I'm hoping getting into a routine with my writing again will help

I’ve met Charles Xavier before. Decades ago he approached all the “mutants” he could find through using his machine, Cerebral. Although I’m not a mutant my DNA is not human. He came to me and offered me protection, a secure place in an uncertain world. But, as by that point I’d been alone and surviving for so long I declined his offer. I didn’t regret it. And he didn’t contact me again. 

Now I needed him, something was going on in my brain. 

Hades was giving me nothing. He simply sat in his cage in his dampener glaring at anyone who made contact with him. Peter was a little too interested in him. Tony kept pulling him away, scared that perhaps the dampener wasn’t working to its full capacity and Hades was going to turn one teenager into one zombie. Not sure we’d notice the difference. 

Steve was brooding and I was frustrated. I want to… well… make with the making out, the horizontal dance with no pants but we had a disheartening conversation about nothing physical happening between us in case whatever was going on in my brain caused a nuclear explosion when he put his bearded face between my legs and… and… GODAMMIT STEEB 

Charles could have been here within minutes but refused to travel via Stephen’s *BOOM BOOM WHOOSH* nor would he allow Tony to send a Quin Jet to pick him up. He would only travel from whatever secret location he’d hidden himself and the rest of his X Men to the Compound via literally driving himself. And given that it was going to take him nearly a week to arrive I could only hazard a guess that he might not be in the United States at all. 

“Is this you?” Bucky was holding an iPad up to my face. I was sat on the couch in the living quarters. Steve was avoiding me. 

“Steve’s avoiding me” 

“Steve’s scared and… ahem frustrated… now tell me is this you?” 

“I wish we could…” 

“Please don’t finish that sentence… I’ve had enough ladies pining over that jerk to last me three lifetimes, this is all new to him, having a soulmate, especially one he can’t well… touch like he wants to… it’s for the best… really… you two could produce enough… energy to behead us or something so… ANYWAY is this YOU?” 

I looked up from the research papers I had in my lap, I’d been given a temporary ban on physically helping Dr Banner in research in case whatever was in my head brought out the hulk, I don’t see why I’d start doing that NOW when I hadn’t before. 

Bucky pushed the iPad further into my line of vision “Yes that’s me” 

“This photo was taken in 1877” 

“Bucky I was alive when Jesus was why does this surprise you and where did you find it?” 

“Oh…” he flopped down on the couch next to me “… Tony build a facial recognition software, to help me with my… blank spots from when I was the soldier… if there’s a photo with me in it, it’ll find it, same with security footage all that…” 

“Including you killing people?” 

“Don’t dance around it will you? But… well Hydra would make any footage of the… actions of the solider… vanish but not the moments after… you with me?” 

“Yup… so you used it to look for… me?” 

“I used it to look for everyone” For two millennium I stayed off radar, mostly “You were a ballerina?” 

“Swan Lake, the Nutcracker, yes in the Bolshoi Ballet” 

“What was your name?” 

“Ana” 

“I like it, Nat is trained in ballet, maybe if you wanted a dance partner”

“It’s been a long time Buck” 

“I bet it’s like riding a bike, something you don’t forget, I could find you some ballet shoes and…” 

“Why?” 

“Well Steve is running, like a lot, and hitting the bags, but I don’t think that’s wise when we don’t know what’s going on in your head, you might launch a sand bag into orbit” 

I sighed heavily “Point taken” 

“So you’ll do the ballet?” 

“Yes JAMES I’ll do the ballet” 

“Excellent” and with that Bucky was off the couch and out of my line of sight, without making a sound, old habits die hard.

“What’s Bucky so pleased about?” Steve appeared in the doorway Bucky had just exited through. He was sweaty, his slightly shaggy hair sticking to his forehead. His arms pumped and glistening. I temporarily lost the ability to speak “Lil?” 

“What?” I was mentally pouring a bucket of cold water over my brain and it’s ability to conjure up an entire porno movie involving me and my Captain 

“Bucky, what’s Bucky so happy about?” 

“The Ballet Steven, the Ballet” 

“I love it when you say my full name like that… I mean… ballet?”

“Steven…” 

“Stop… please… Lilith…” his commanding Captain tone had my toes curling inside my socks  
I slid down the couch “I erm… gonna go… yeah gonna erm… excuse me…” I threw the papers still in my lap down on the floor and made my way past Steve, it was like a battle of wills to not touch him, even though I could smell him, and it was heavenly “Bye…” 

I paced down to the gym, hoping I’d find Bucky again, at least I knew Steve wasn’t there. He was probably in the shower about now… OH GOD someone help me. I have my *toys* but using them currently is far from satisfactory. 

“That didn’t take you long, Steve?” 

“Steve…” Don’t think about him naked, don’t think about him naked 

Bucky was sitting in the middle of the wooden floor that was usually used for sparring practice and the odd bit of gymnastics aka Tony trying to do a flip and Peter laughing when he fell on his face. I noticed that next to him was a pair of pink ballet slippers “You found slippers already?” 

“Well Princess I might have already had them” 

“Where is everyone?” This time I sat down next to him, he still had the iPad in his hands. I stripped off my socks and slipped my feet in the slippers, they didn’t have ribbons, but they did have little bows 

“Off doing things, I don’t really know, to be honest I only keep track of a few people and apart from you and Steve everyone is off site… doing… whatever they do, they know where I am if they want me… shall we?” 

“You’re going to dance with me?” 

“NAH I don’t dance BUT when I was… with… you know…” 

“Hydra?” 

“Yeah they trained the girls, Natalia included, in ballet, I think I remember enough to help you keep time… if you want… I mean… people think I should use what was once bad for good” 

“I don’t want to trigger you” 

“You won’t…” he stood up and offered his hand out to me helping me to my feet “… ready? We can start with some barre exercises and go from there?” 

Bucky was right, ballet did help, for it to work I needed to clear my mind and focus on the way I was moving. I was only aware he was in the gym with me because he’d produced a cane and was tapping it like a metronome, helping me keep time in my moves. I could only see my limbs and where I wanted them to move to, the rest of the gym was a blur. I didn’t use my vampire abilities, only the ones tied to my human side. It would be too easy to rely solely on that side of me to aid my movement, my balance. My balance that was just fine until I saw a blur of a blue button down from the corner of my eye as I span. 

I knew it was him, Steve, but to get through this I had to keep my mind clear of him. I hadn’t sought him out and watched him pummel a sand bag because I knew that I’d end up more sexually frustrated than I already was. I let myself feel a slight anger towards him. That helped me through the last part of the piece of music Bucky had flowing through the speakers. 

“You’re torture you know that right?” 

I hadn’t looked in his direction, I was still trying to ignore him whilst I did some stretches. 

“I think maybe I’ll leave” 

“NO… Bucky stay where you are” I raised my hand towards Bucky’s direction, and felt what could only be described as a pulling sensation, as if I was trying to lift something extremely heavy. Puzzled at the sensation I looked at my hand and saw nothing. 

But past my hand, probably five foot from where I was stood was Bucky, floating in the air, struggling against an invisible force. 

Charles, please drive quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are <3


	14. fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER chapter? I'm feeling a bit more settled now and writing is good for my soul

“Doll you don’t have to do this… I’m fine I assure you” 

I looked at Bucky through the glass of the cage. I’d decided to put myself in the cage next to Hades until Charles arrived. It was for the best. I didn’t want to hurt anyone. And despite Bucky’s protests that he was fine, and that he was a super solider with regenerative healing he still had a very definite set of bruised fingerprints around his throat for hours after I accidentally dangled him with an invisible choke hold. 

“Lilith please… don’t you trust me to keep you safe?” Steve was giving me the wounded puppy look he was so good at 

“Steve… it’s only for a few days, until Charles gets here” I stepped up and put my hand against the glass, he mirrored my actions 

“I’m not happy about this” 

“And you think I am? Steve go be… Steve… just forget I’m here for now” 

“Like that’s possible, you’re my soul mate” 

“Come on punk let’s leave your lady be, maybe she’ll even get her twin to break his silence…” 

Steve withdrew his hand from the glass and retreated from the large cavernous room that housed the Compound’s cells aka the cages. I felt cold as soon as he stepped away. An invisible hole in my chest felt like it was opening up. I slumped on the bed against the back wall of the cage. 

“Well this is a fine mess you’ve got us into Scoob” 

Nothing. I could see Hades, of course I could, the cages were made of thick transparent plastic walls, the only privacy was provided by a small bathroom in each cell.

“You know I missed you right? You’re my twin” 

Nothing.

“Talk to me Hades, PLEASE, PLEASE tell me why that I put an invisible choke hold on my new friend without trying or knowing how or knowing how to get him down” 

A scoff. 

“I’ve lived on this earth for two thousand years and this has never happened before… is it you? Have you done… something to me…” 

A snort. 

“FINE we’ll just sit here in silence then…” 

I didn’t really sleep, every time I closed my eyes I thought Hades started talking to me, so my body jerked me awake only to see him sleeping soundly. Finally the sun rose, or at least I thought it had it was hard to tell, there was only one small window providing natural light into the cavernous room holing the cages. It could have been a streetlight coming on outside. 

The eerie silence that had reverberated around me all night was broken by what I was hoping was Charles arrival, only when I turned towards the entrance it wasn’t a bald headed man in a wheelchair headed towards me. It was two Gods, one Trickster, one Thunder. Both in their earth dress, Thor casual in modern day clothes you wouldn’t blink twice at if he passed you on a busy street. Loki on the other hand looked like a well tailored magician, head to toe black, no doubt an illusion. 

Steve was shoulder to shoulder with Thor talking animatedly, Loki was five paces in front almost running towards us.

“Well well well, Lilith… a pleasure to meet you… Hades… didn’t think I’d see you again” 

“Brother… let us not torment… now Lady Lilith, it’s truly a pleasure, and I am sad to meet you under such… circumstances” 

“How ya doing doll?” I hadn’t noticed Bucky enter the room, but I wasn’t surprised, where Steve went, he went. He leant closer to the glass past Thor “Please come out of there, I can’t take the brooding” 

“Soon Buck, soon” Steve hadn’t greeted me, just lingered behind Thor looking sad “Loki you know my brother?” 

Loki who was peering into Hade’s cage with interest didn’t even turn to me to answer “I tried to… well it doesn’t matter now, he refused my request, perhaps he’s not as bad as you think I mean look at me…” 

“They’re here to take him back to Asgard” finally Steve spoke to me 

“Yes, my lady he… you are both of Asgard, it has been decided that he will be tried and punished by our laws… especially as you now operate outside of Midgardian laws, I hope this does not cause you distress, and you are welcome in Asgard at any time… perhaps you and your Captain would like to… what’s the term… vaccinate with us” 

“Vacation” Loki chastised whilst rolling his eyes 

Thor let out a booming laugh at his own mistake “Yes, that… Hades you are now in my custody until we return to Asgard, do you have anything to say?” He was met with stony silence “Very well then…” 

“FRIDAY open the cage doors please” The AI didn’t verbally respond to Steve’s request but my ears were met with the sound of locks clicking and the door swinging open. Hades stood from his bed and held out his hands so Thor could put chains on him for their journey 

“HADES say something PLEASE” 

Nothing. 

“Lady Lilith, Captain… Sargent, we shall all meet again under much more pleasant circumstances I’m sure” And with that they swept from the room. Apart from Steve. 

“Don’t tell anyone but when he does the whole whooshing into the sky thing it makes me feel quite dizzy… the novelty hasn’t worn off for Bucky yet obviously… don’t worry about Hades, they’ll treat him fairly… I hardly slept last night with you…” 

“Steve you’re babbling” 

“I’m nervous I hate this…” He rested his forehead against the glass, placing both hands on there too “You’re not a criminal” 

“I’m dangerous” 

“I was thinking we could ask Wanda to…” 

“No” 

“You don’t know what I was going to say” 

“You were going to say…” I mirrored his body language, even though I had to slightly look up to him “… that you could get Wanda to look in my head… but the last thing I want is my brain to react badly to Wanda poking around in there and hurt her” 

“Has anything like this ever happened before… me… before us? You know with the… floating” 

“Don’t blame yourself Steve and no… in all my years I’ve rarely used… that side of me, now I feel like I don’t know who I am anymore…” 

“It’s because you took my blood” 

“I doubt it, I ate plenty of cute bunnies and I didn’t float or invisibly choke anyone… we’ll know more when Charles gets here” 

“That could be days…” 

“Patience Steve… apparently I’ve waited two thousand years for you… a few more days won’t hurt” 

“He’ll be ok you know… Hades… Thor may be hot headed on occasion but he is fair above all else” 

“I know” 

“Please let me come in” 

“No” 

“You don’t scare me” 

“Steve…” 

“FRIDAY open the door”

“As Lilith locked herself in there only she can open the door Captain”  
“This is ridiculous…” 

“Steve… Steven look at me” he’d taken a step away from the cage when he spoke to FRIDAY “I don’t want to hurt you… please”

“OK WELL you’re staying in here then I’m staying in here… FRIDAY am I right in thinking the walls of these cages prevent any… thing… passing through them?”

“That is correct Captain they are building to withstand the physical strength of the Hulk and powers such as Miss Maxinoff’s”

“Good enough for me…” He entered the cage next to mine shucked off his sneakers and sat cross legged on the floor looking towards the adjoining wall

“You’re being ridiculous”

“Says the woman who’s locked herself in a cage” I let out a heavy sigh, this was an argument I wasn’t going to win, I followed his action and sat myself down opposite him, the wall separating us “I like your outfit”

I’d gotten changed from my ballet outfit into some lounge pants and a hoodie, it was comfy enough to sleep in, that had been my plan. I was going to ask Nat or Wanda to bring me a change of clothes later in the day “Prison chic suits me”

“As does sarcasm”

“You don’t have to stay here” 

“Yes I do…” 

“You’re better off without me…” 

“No I’m not… now look I didn’t know soul mates were even a thing until you landed here but Lilith… I assure you… you are my… everything…” 

“You’re such a romantic” 

“I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not”

“Maybe a little…”

He grinned, lopsided and goofy, hair falling into his face “Well I don’t know if all the thoughts I have of you are always… romantic in nature” 

“Captain…” I feigned being shocked by his forward nature 

“Your Highness… see I’d quite like to start by…” 

“Oh man when they fly off it’s so freaking cool, I mean what Stephen does is awesome, but they just explode into the sky and… hey Stevie whatcha doing?”

“Staying with my lady” 

“Did I interrupt something?” 

“NO” I so wanted Steve to continue but without a cage between us, I was frustrated enough

“YES” 

“I’ll go find bird brain and bug him…” Bucky let out a wicked laugh “…have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t”

We both watched as Bucky ran from the room cackling to himself “So… Your Royal Highness where were we?” 

“We were going to talk about the cellular structure of the leaves of oak trees” 

“Not you wearing a crown and nothing else whilst I bury my head between your thighs?” 

“How did you…” 

“Know about your absolute love of getting head until you’re a sweaty… panting… desperate for cock mess?” My body felt as if it was on fire, all I could do was swallow and nod “Well when I first heard of Jamie Sommers I started dreaming, I’m not a stranger to wet dreams but I wasn’t aware that I’d wake up from dreams so vivid I would panic when the faceless stranger I’d dreamt of making love to all night wasn’t in bed next to me… I could practically taste you when I woke up”

“Steve… please stop”

“You ready to come out of your cage and into mine so I can undress you? I can put FRIDAY on privacy settings… no one will come in”

“Steve…” 

“I can FEEL how much you want me to from here…”

“Steve…” 

“God you’re beautiful, I bet your breasts will fit perfectly into the palms of my hands, I want to squeeze them, roll your nipples between my…” It was then he noticed “Oh…”

“Yeah no shit oh…” 

“Let me down…” He was floating about five foot in the air, still cross legged, and well… so was I

“Not me doing this” 

“Well at least we won’t break any beds?” He laughed quietly and moved around to see if it would help him back down, it didn’t “I swear to god that if Charles doesn’t get here soon I’m gonna put the Iron Man suit on and fly out to whatever dusty back road he’s taken to get here and fly him back here myself… whether he likes it or not…SO oak leaves huh?” 

“Oak leaves Steve…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are <3


	15. fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry sorry sorry... I've been in such a bad bad head space, things are settling now thankfully so I've written a quick chapter so y'all know I and this story are still active

Steve's POV

I’m banned from seeing my soul mate. EVERYONE is banned from seeing my soul mate. Charles called, he contacted Tony from a payphone (he refused a Stark phone and had zero trust in the government to not monitor his calls, so, payphone) he expressed that Lilith was in his words ‘growing more powerful by the day’ and for everyone’s safety she needed to be moved from the cages and into… into… well… Tony when this place was in it’s infancy built a bunker, underground for, again, his words ‘controlled explosions’ when we ALL moved here Pepper insisted he decommission anything that was dangerous down there and it’s remained empty ever since.

And now it houses a two thousand year old vampire who looks as far away from being threatening as possible. When I told her she had to go down there she sadly shrugged and said it was for the best. That was a week ago. A WEEK. Where the FUCK is Charles? I mean… 

I can see her, Tony had monitors installed so he could watch things explode from a safe distance and they’re still operational. She can’t see me or hear me. And she’s stopped taking her blood compound meaning that she’s faded into sleep. Bucky and Sam thought maybe she’d hang upside down like a bat so they were disappointed to see her sat slumped against a wall head bowed. I was heartbroken. She needs love and warmth, and comfort. She’s not dangerous. She’s NOT dangerous. 

“She’s extremely dangerous” 

Charles had finally arrived, in the middle of the night in busted up minivan being driven by Wolverine, and rather than get cleaned up, rest perhaps, they called everyone immediate to Lilith into a meeting. Basically me and Tony (and Bucky for moral support, plus Logan has metal claws, METAL CLAWS, of course Bucky needed to see that) 

“BULLSHIT Charles, she’s scared but she’s not dangerous, and besides she’s two thousand years old you didn’t think that she needed to be put in isolation when you first came across her in the sixties” 

“I knew she was powerful but her abilities were suppressed since she arrived here those abilities are growing by the day” 

“If they are Professor she’s not using them, apart from some… floating and an accidental Vader chokehold on Barnes here nothing has happened” 

“Her twin kidnapped her… don’t forget that” 

“Yes alright Wolfie” 

“Do we need to bring back Hades?” 

“NO Captain for everyone’s safety he is best in Asgard… Lilith is the more powerful of the two of them, Hades believed, correctly, that if he absorbed her powers she would die and then he would use them for god knows what” 

“WHAT POWERS?” I slammed my fists on the conference room table “Sorry, I feel like we’re getting nowhere here… is this my fault?” 

“Yes and no… Lilith has kept herself to herself for two millennium she’s never had the need to… protect however upon the discovery that she has a soul mate, unconsciously she’s been gaining strength in order to protect you and her new family if need be” 

“Strength to do what exactly?” 

“She is a telekinetic” 

“That’s it? She can… move things with her mind?” Tony waved his fingers in Charles direction “What like a cup or shut a door behind herself? Big deal, frankly with the people who live here that is kind of… lame” 

“MR STARK Lilith’s abilities are… endless, and unless I help her harness and control herself well…” 

“Well what? She doesn’t scare me…” 

“Mr Barnes, you should be very scared, she is… limitless” 

“I’m gonna need an example here Charles because she’s stuck in a basement, miserable, her soul mate is unable to have contact with her, also miserable, in short everyone is miserable and you’re giving me nothing… we’re all on the same side here… so…” 

“It is my honest belief Mr Stark that she could not JUST move any object whilst barely thinking about it… but she is also able control gravity and move a planet… at her will” 

“A planet?” 

“Yes” Charles’ expression did not waver 

“Why would she move a planet?” Bucky was lost that much I did know as the truth 

“At the moment… if her… if she…” Charles looked directly at me “… became over stimulated there is no telling as to what her subconscious mind could conjure” 

“OK we get it… Steve do not touch up your soul mate, strictly above the waist stuff only” 

“Why are none of you taking this seriously?” 

“Look between us JUST AROUND THIS TABLE we’ve been kidnapped, brainwashed, made… superhuman… and I once had a moon thrown at me by a purple guy so… so… the fact that Lily can do… whatever is nothing that will phase us, so here’s what’s going to happen… Charles… I’m going to let her out of the prison you made me put her in, she’s going to live back in her room, close to Steve…” Charles opened his mouth to speak but Tony kept on “… and YOU can do whatever you need to so she can live peacefully, here, with us… but I will NOT let you take her away and keep her segregated… we all know what happened to Jean” there was a low growl from Logan “Steve take Barnes here and go let your lady out of her dungeon…I’ll stay with Charles here and hash out the details but you have my WORD that Lily is staying HERE, she could rearrange the solar system so the stars read ‘I love Steve’ and I wouldn’t care, there’s been times I haven’t taken your feelings into consideration and I’m not going to do that again… GO” 

I didn’t need telling twice, with Bucky on my left I rushed across the compound to let her out. I already had a bottle of her blood compound tablets in my pocket, I’d had them there since she went into the bunker. 

She was exactly as she was when I’d last checked the CCTV head bowed slumped against the far wall. I wasn’t sure how to approach her but I didn’t let myself dwell on it too much as soon as FRIDAY opened the door at my command I hurried over to her. 

“Lily… Lily hey… I don’t know how to do this…” 

“She didn’t give you instructions?” 

“No Buck she didn’t as I was… never mind” 

“Do you think you should feed her? As in blood as opposed to those tablets?” 

“No she wouldn’t want that” a loud sigh left my lips before I could stop it “Do I just put this in her mouth? I mean how would she do this when she was… alone…” 

“Maybe you should kiss her?”

“Like Sleeping Beauty? Kissing anyone soulmate or not without… you know… consent is wrong”

“I wouldn’t mind if you DID kiss me” 

Both myself and Bucky let out a unified yelp and toppled backwards 

“You’re awake?” 

“Kind of… too… can’t explain… pill… put pill in mouth” 

I almost thought I was hallucinating as apart from the small movement of her lips she appeared very much asleep, I didn’t hesitate the pill was already in my sweaty palm “OK well… erm… here” I placed it on her tongue between her slightly parted lips and teeth. 

“Can you hear that?” 

“Yes” There was a fizzing sound that was getting louder 

“Urghhhhh” 

“Lily?” her hand moved upwards to rub her face “Are you ok?”

“Yeah… how long?” Green eyes blinked open in my direction 

“Ten days, Charles is here now… and…”

“YOU CAN MOVE PLANETS” 

“I can do WHAT?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are <3


End file.
